The New Stark Prodigy
by wintersoIdier
Summary: In fear that her husband was planning on having her son raised down a dark path, Narcissa Malfoy put her son, Draco Malfoy into a muggle orphanage, without her husband knowing. Her son was luckily adopted quickly by an American muggle couple, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Full summary inside- please read and review! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 - Adoption

**Title: The Next Stark Prodigy**

 **Summary: In fear that her husband was planning on having her son raised down a dark path, Narcissa Malfoy put her son, Draco Malfoy into a muggle orphanage, without her husband knowing. Narcissa was hoping that her son would then have no connections to the wizarding world and the Dark Lord. Before Lucius Malfoy could figure out what his wife has done, a muggle couple from America adopted their child. The couple, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, gained full custody on Draco Malfoy- now Draco Stark.**

 **Thank you guys for clicking on my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading it! c:**

 **Also: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers!**

* * *

Over the nine months of being pregnant with her son, Narcissa Malfoy began to think that it wouldn't be safe for her future son to be raised in the Malfoy Manor. Her husband seemed to have no intentions to stop being a deatheater for the Dark Lord, and the witch did not want her son to be raised down a dark path. She feared that Lucius would make her unborn child live a life of darkness, and she did _not_ want to see her child become as dark as her husband.

Narcissa found herself in her room, quickly changing into a pair of muggle clothing she owned. She wasn't a fan of muggles, but if she was going to follow through this plan to keep her future son safe, she had to do it. Once she was dressed, Narcissa walked out of her room and then went to the entrance of the Manor.

While Lucius wasn't home, Narcissa left the Malfoy Manor in the evening, not telling anyone that she was leaving. She would only be gone for a couple of hours, she had a child to deliver, and she did not want her son to be born in the Manor. Once she was off of Malfoy Manor property, Narcissa aparated into Diagon Alley in London. Due how late it was, not many witches or wizards were in the streets of Diagon alley. She quickly left Diagon Alley, entering the muggle world.

Narcissa quickly walked down the streets of London, luckily finding the muggle hospital after a muggle gave her directions. She was able to check herself in, nurses and doctors wouldn't turn a pregnant woman that was about to give birth. They helped bring the witch to a room, and got the doctors ready to help deliver a new baby.

It took hours for Narcissa to give birth. Since she had checked herself into a muggle hospital, she couldn't use any kind of spell to ease the pain she was experiencing. But with the help of the doctors, she was able to deliver a healthy baby boy. She held the baby boy in her arms, which was wrapped around in a blue blanket. The baby boy had his fathers blonde hair and his gray eyes. He was such a beautiful baby, the moment she set her eyes on him, she knew that this child would be loved.

She spent an hour or two with her child, naming her son Draco, before aparating when no one was around. She left Draco there, and when the doctors returned to check on Narcissa and her child, Draco was the only one there, laying on the bed, crying.

Draco ended up being put into an orphanage, after the hospital decided that Narcissa abandoned her child. They hoped that someone would adopt the baby, and they were in luck.

* * *

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts always wanted a child. They tried three times, but each time, Pepper had a miscarriage. It was devastating for them to have that many miscarriages, so they decided that they would adopt children instead.

Tony and Pepper were walking through the orphanage, looking through the infants that were up for adoption. As they were walking, one certain baby caught Pepper's eyes. She stopped in her tracks, looking at the baby who was asleep in his crib. "Tony, come here." She would say to him, grabbing his attention. He walked over to her, to see Draco. She read what his name was, it was an interesting name indeed, not a name she saw too often. "I think I want to adopt him." She said to him, looking over towards him. "Alright, let's see if we will be able to adopt him then." The inventor said, with a nod of approval.

After going through a ton of paper work to adopt Draco, they were finally able to. Tony and Pepper excitedly waited as the woman who ran the orphanage walked up to them with Draco in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. "Congratulations Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, you now have full custody of Draco." She said with a warm smile, handing the infant over to the two.

The two both looked at their newly adopted child, who began to wake and open his eyes, and began to cry. "Hello little one," Pepper would say with a soft smile, looking at her new child, "we're your new family." She and Tony both knew that Draco wasn't familiar with them, but in soon time, he will. Tony looked at his new son with a smirk, before saying to Pepper, "Come on Pep, let's bring our new son, Draco Stark back to the hotel." With a nod, the two left the orphanage, grabbed a cab, and went to their hotel.

Once they had everything ready in the morning, Draco being dressed in new clothing, Pepper having baby supplies on her, and having their suitcases packed, they checked out of the hotel. They grabbed a cab to a private airport, and got on board Tony's private jet. Soon after they boarded and were all buckled in, the jet took off into the sky. The jet flew across the sea, bringing Draco Stark to a new home with his parents, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

* * *

 **Ahh I hope you guys liked it! If you did, please post a review! I'd gladly appreciate it! Once I get more reviews, I hope to add more chapters!**

 **By the way, the time line is a bit alternated. Instead of Draco being born in 1980, he was born in 1999. That means he will attend Hogwarts in 2010. That applies to any other character, their birth dates have been altered as well to fit this timeline. I orginally planned on having him be born in 2001, but for a plot I came up with, I'd like Draco to be older when 2012 comes around.**

 **I also hope to timeskip in the next chapter, so Draco will be older in the next chapter(s)! How old would you guys like him to be in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday Celebration

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone who followed, favorited, and wrote a review for my story! It really means alot to me, especially since this is my first fanfiction. Before you read the second chapter, I'd like to let you guys know that I've edited the first chapter and changed the time when Narcissa left the Manor and how long she spent time with him. I've also decided to add a few paragraphs about Narcissa with Draco in the hospital to this new chapter. So, here's chap. 2! If you enjoyed this chapter, please send a review, I'd appreciate it!**

 **And one final thing: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

* * *

As soon as Narcissa checked if the coast was clear, she looked back towards her newborn son. She brought Draco into a hug, keeping the infant close to her for a moment. "My son, I want you to remember that I love you very much. I hope you understand one day that I gave you away to keep you safe," Narcissa said, looking at Draco who was sound asleep in her arms. Narcissa then got out of her bed, still holding Draco in her arms. She slowly went up to the door, to see no one outside. _I have to do it now. If I wait any sooner, I won't be able to leave Draco here for an orphanage._ She thought to herself, as she walked back towards the bed. If she waited any longer, a nurse or doctor would come to check on her. Then, they would want all the information on Draco, what his name was, who his family was, who his father was, etc. She did not want that to happen, then she wouldn't be able to leave her son at the hospital for the doctors and nurses to put him into an orphanage. If she gave that information, she would have to take Draco back to the manor, then Lucius wouldn't let her put Draco into an orphanage. He would raise Draco as the son he always wanted, a perfect pureblood with a hate for muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods. And not only that, but as well, Lucius would raise Draco as a future Death-eater for Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa put her son on the bed, making sure he was wrapped up in his blanket and that he was laying on the bed correctly. The witch walked over to one of the nightstands near the bed, grabbing a pen and paper that was on the nightstand. In an elegant handwriting, Narcissa wrote Draco's first name out. She wanted these doctors and nurses to know that her son already had a name. She didn't want him to be given a new name. She walked over to the bed, putting the paper right next to her son. Next, she would lower herself to Draco, kissing the infant on his forehead. "I love you so much Draco, and I hope your future family will love you as much as I do," She said, looking at her son for the last time. With a _crack_ , Narcissa was gone. When Narcissa aparated, it woke up Draco, causing him to start to cry.

What got the doctors and nurses attention to Narcissa's room was the sound of a baby crying. They immediately went to the room to see if there was something wrong with the baby or mother, but were shocked at what they saw. The mother was gone, leaving the infant baby on the bed, crying. They figured out the baby's name from the paper left behind, and quickly put the baby into an orphanage.

* * *

With a _crack_ , Narcissa was back at the Malfoy Manor. She arrived late at night, around 11:00 at night. With a sigh, Narcissa walked up to the Manor, opening the front door and going inside. As she entered, she closed the door behind her, walking to her room. She felt exhausted, not only did she apparate twice, but she also delivered a baby, just like muggles. Right now she just wanted to go to her bed, and fall asleep for several hours. But when she entered her room, she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Standing right at her bed, was her husband, Lucius Malfoy. The wizard did not looked pleased, and he was keeping hold of his wand/walking stick. "Narcissa, you were gone for hours, why did you leave the Manor-" Lucius would begin with a snap, but then stop when he realized there was something different with Narcissa. Her stomach wasn't as big anymore, that must mean she gave birth to their child. "You gave birth to our son." He would say, looking over towards her.

"Yes, I did. I gave birth to a healthy baby." She would say to her husband, looking at the wizard, as he slowly walked over to her. "But _where_ is our new son? _Why_ isn't he with you right now?" He would snap at her, looking right at Narcissa, coming up close to his wife. "Your son is gone," Narcissa would answer her husband, looking right back into his hatred filled eyes, "He is going to live a better life, raised by a muggle family. I left him to be put into a muggle orphanage, Lucius." Narcissa watched her husband grow with anger, his eyes filling up with anger. " _What_? How dare you Narcissa! You just ruined our son- he was suppose to be raised as our son, he was going to be the Malfoy heir!" The wizard would angrily yell, unbelievably furious with his wife. "If you had placed him into a wizard orphanage, I would have tracked him down and brought him straight back to the Manor," Lucius would say coldly, looking right at his wife, face to face, "But since you decided to let some muggles raise him instead, he has just as much _filth_ as the muggles do!"

With that, Lucius turned away from his wife, furious with her. But Narcissa, on the other hand, was glad to know that Lucius didn't want his son anymore, after finding out who his son was being raised by.

* * *

The flight Pepper, Tony, and Draco had flown in took about 11 hours in total. They had left the hotel they were checked into at 6:00 am, and got on their flight at 6:30 am, and took off at 7:00 am. Pepper was only able to sleep for a few hours on the flight, before waking to check on Draco. Draco was sound asleep when she woke, but he did wake up an hour later, crying. Draco was hungry, and Pepper gave him a bottle of baby milk formula. Tony slept the majority of the hours, before waking as well. About two or three hours after Tony woke up, they landed in Los Angeles, at 10:00 am.

As Pepper got out of her seat with Draco in her arms, Tony grabbed the luggage they brought with them. They left the plane, walking through the jet bridge, and entering the airport. "Alright Pep, since we have all of our luggage here, we don't have to go through baggage claim," The billionaire would say to Pepper, with a smirk on his face. Pepper let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. We can bring Draco directly home then. Maybe you could call Obadiah Stane, Happy Hogan, and James Rhodes, I'm sure they'd love to meet Draco." Tony nodded in agreement with Pepper's suggestion, liking the idea. He believed that the two would love to meet Draco, he had complete trust in Stane, Happy was one of his close friends and his personal chauffeur, and Rhodes was a great friend of his. "Sure Pep, I'll give Stane and Rhodes both a call once we get back to the penthouse. I will call Happy now, since he's driving us home." He said to her, as they began to walk through the airport, heading to the exits. As they were heading to the exit, Tony pulled out his flip-phone and dialed Happy's number. Tony brought the phone up to his ear, hearing the flip-phone ring on the other line. It rang one more time, before Happy picked up the phone.

 _"Yes Tony?"_ Happy would say on the other line. With a smirk, Tony spoke up. "Hey there Happy, two things. One, Pep and I adopted a baby boy from Britain, named Draco. We'd like you to meet him." _"That's great Tony! Congratulations! Tell Pepper congratulations as well, you guys must be so glad! And I would love to meet him!"_ "Thanks Happy, we appreciate it. Also, you're here at the airport, right?"

" _Yes, I'm currently pulling into the Terminal where I will be picking you three up."_ "Okay great, we should be there in a few minutes."

" _Alright, see you three then."_ "Alright. See you then." Tony said, before hanging up, putting his flip-phone back in his pocket. They walked outside to enter the terminal, seeing two lanes, each lane for pick up. Tony looked through the lanes, spotting the car Happy was driving. Happy was driving a nice black car, slowly driving up to the three. As he drove up, he came to a complete stop, put the car in park, and got out of the car. He closed the front door, before walking over to the three. "Welcome home, I'll put your luggage into the trunk." Happy offered, before grabbing the luggage, and walked over to the trunk. He placed the luggage on the ground, and then opened the trunk. He then put all of the luggage inside the trunk, fitting perfectly. "Alright, that's all of the luggage!" He would say, before shutting the trunk close. He walked back over towards the three, before looking at the baby that Pepper was holding in her arms. "So, this is Draco, huh?" Happy would ask, looking down at Draco, who was asleep. Pepper would give a nod, looking over towards him. "Yes, this is Draco." She would say happily, looking down towards her new son. Happy smiled softly at them, before opening the passenger door for them. "Thank you Happy," Pepper would say, before getting into the car. As Tony got into the car, Pepper was securing Draco in a car seat. They had bought a car seat before going to London to adopt, because they wanted to make sure they would have one if they were able to adopt a baby. Once Draco was secured into the car seat, Tony and Pepper both buckled up, and so did Happy.

Happy put the car into drive, and then drove out of the terminal, getting onto the highway they needed to get to head back to the penthouse. The ride from the airport took about thirty minutes.

The black car pulled up into the driveway, coming to a stop, and putting the car in park. Next, he unbuckled himself himself and opened his door, getting out of the car. He closed his door, and then opened the passenger doors for Tony and Pepper. The two unbuckled themselves, and Tony unbuckled Draco and took him out of the car with him. Happy grabbed the luggage, taking it out of the trunk. He placed the luggage on the ground for a second as he closed the trunk, before picking up the luggage again and walking inside after Pepper and Tony.

* * *

Tony ended up calling Stane and Rhodes when they arrived to the penthouse, after they unpacked their luggage. Tony and Pepper had decided with Stane, Rhodes, and Happy that they would come in three days. That was enough time to get Draco's room ready. In those three days, they finished his room. His room was the color light blue, and inside the room there was a crib, a small cabinet, a closet, and a nightstand with a baby monitor on it.

"Tony, they're all going to arrive in 10 minutes!" Pepper called out to Tony. "I know Pep!" He said back, picking up Draco who was wearing a blue onesie. He walked into the kitchen with Draco in his arms, looking over towards Pepper. "I cleaned up the kitchen, thanks for getting Draco into his outfit." Pepper would say, but before Tony had a chance to respond, the someone knocked on the door.

Pepper walked up to the door, opening it to see Stane, Rhodes, and Happy at the door. "Come in guys," She said with a soft smile, letting the three men come in. Pepper closed the door after they came inside, leading them to the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen, they see Tony, with Draco is in arms. "Wow, Tony and Pepper, congratulations," Stane would say, who seemed impressed. "Congrats to you both! Tony, you mentioned in the phone call that his name is Draco, right?" Rhodes said, with a smile on his face, looking over towards the infant. Tony nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, that's his name." The inventor would say, looking over towards Draco. "Draco, huh? That's not a common name, did you both come up with it?" Obediah would ask them, looking over towards Tony and then to Pepper. "When we adopted him, he already had a name. We didn't want to rename him, we thought his name was unique." Pepper would answer, as she walked over to Tony's side. "Oh I see," Stane said, looking over towards the child. "Do you mind if I hold him?" He added, looking over towards Tony. "No, I don't mind." Tony said, handing Draco over to Stane.

Stane held Draco in his arms, looking at the infant. _So, this kid is probably going to inherit Stark Industries one day when he's older,_ Stane thought as he looked right at Draco. He was still upset that when Tony inherited Stark Industries, that he lost his rank of being the head of the company. Now he was second-in-command, but that wasn't enough for him. If this kid ended up being a prodigy like Tony, who knows if Stane will ever be the head of Stark Industries again. This kid would just get in his way. Stane handed Draco to Pepper, after the infant began to cry. Pepper rushed out of the room with Draco, who needed to take a nap.

* * *

 **Five years later - June 5th, 2004**

"Draco, come downstairs! It's time for dinner!"

Draco was in his room, laying on his bed, playing around with some toys he owned. But when he heard his mother call him to come down stairs, Draco got off his bed. "Coming!" Draco said, running out of his room and coming down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, to see his mother setting up the dinner table and his father putting the nicely cooked food on the table. "What's for dinner?" Draco would ask his parents, with a smirk on his face. He walked over to the table to see Burgers, Cheeseburgers, Salad, and French Fries. Draco would reach over to grab a french fry, but his mother caught him in the act.

"Draco, dear, don't touch the food yet. Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Stane, and Uncle Happy should be here any minute." She would say him, watching the 5 year old boy pull his hand away from the french fries. Draco looked down towards the ground, before muttering, "Sorry Mom." And as soon as he said that, the doorbell rang. Draco looked up from the ground, completely forgetting about the french fries. "I'll get the door!" The boy said excitedly, running out of the kitchen.

Draco went to the door, and opened it to see his uncles. The three of the men walked inside, each greeting Draco. "Hello Draco, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're five years old already!" Happy said with a smile, looking down towards him. Before he could respond, Uncle Rhodey was the next one to speak. "Happy Birthday Draco, it really is surprising that you're growing up so fast," He said with a nod, remembering it like yesterday when he met Tony and Pepper's new son. Draco quickly nodded in thanks, before looking over towards Uncle Stane, who put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Draco," He would simply said, adding nothing special. Even though he acted like he liked Draco, he wasn't a big fan. This kid one day was going to steal his position, just like his daddy did. "Thanks Uncle Stane," Draco would say with a smirk, looking up towards his uncle.

After they all finished eating dinner, Tony and Pepper cleaned up the table and plates. Draco's uncles helped set up the table for something different- cake and presents. Tony opened up the fridge door and pulled out a cake they ordered from a bakery. The cake was a vanilla cake with boston creme, with chocolate icing. On top of the cake, the words 'Happy 5th Birthday Draco!' were written in green icing. In the 5 years of having Draco as their son, they have came to realize that Draco's favorite color was green.

Draco sat in his seat, as the cake was put in front of him. On the cake, there were five candles lit. Pepper turned off the lights in the kitchen and all of the adults began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Once they were done singing, Draco blew out the candles in one try. Once the candles were out, Pepper switched the lights back on and Tony grabbed a knife to cut the cake.

While they were all eating cake, Tony brought the presents into the kitchen. There were four gifts, one from Tony & Pepper, one from Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Stane, and one from Uncle Happy. Excitedly, Draco grabbed the first gift he saw, a box with with green wrapping paper. He ripped open the gift, and then opened the box. Inside the box was a new outfit and a tool box. This gift must from his parents, Pepper must have bought the outfit and Tony must have gotten the tool box. Draco went over to his parents and gave them a hug, before going back to the gifts. The next one he picked up was a red gift bag, from Happy. When he opened up the bag, inside there was a stuff animal of a Polar Bear. Tony and Pepper had taken Draco to the zoo last month, and Draco had told Happy how much he loved seeing the Polar Bears. Draco pulled out the stuff animal, before looking at Uncle Happy. "Thanks Uncle Happy!" Draco said with a smirk, putting the stuffed animal back in the gift bag and putting it next to Tony and Pepper's gift. He next picked a gift that was wrapped in blue wrapped paper. He opened up the present to see a Star Wars t-shirt inside. Draco watched the first Star Wars movie with Tony a couple months ago, and Draco _loved_ the movie. Draco looked over towards his Uncle Rhodey, with a smirk. "Thanks!" And finally, his final gift. Unlike the three other gifts, this gift was small. It was simply a card, and when Draco opened the card, inside the card was twenty dollars. "Thank you Uncle Stane," The blonde haired boy said, putting the card next to the other gifts.

* * *

Despite it being very early in the morning, Narcissa woke in the middle of the night. Casting a quick _Tempus_ charm, giving the time of 3 am. She was going to fall back asleep, but then she thought about yesterday. Yesterday was her son's birthday- he turned 5 years old. Narcissa hoped that Draco was living happily with a different family, even if the family were muggles. He probably was living a better life than he would here in Malfoy Manor. With a soft sigh, Narcissa went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, thank you again for reading this second chapter! c: I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! For the next chapter, I'm planning on having Draco work with Tony with some technology and accidentally cause magic, what should happen? Please suggest if you're planning to send a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Accidental Magic

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! Another big thanks to the members who followed and favorited this story! Some of you guys asked me questions, and here are my answers!** **MagnafloriousWorld** **: I'm planning on having him attend Hogwarts. c: I have an idea for why he'll attend Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny, but I'm gonna save that reason for later chapters!** **KyoudaiDoushi** **: 1) A lot of people from the USA go out of the country to adopt children. Tony & Pep are in the same case, they wanted to adopt a child outside of the USA. c: 2) Draco calls Stane "Uncle Stane" since he gets it from Tony & it honestly sounds better than "Uncle Obadiah" to me. (:**

 **And thank you to the people who gave suggestions on how I should make Draco accidentally perform magic. I've thought about it more, and I came up with an idea on his first accidental magic.**

 **Like in my last Author's notes, I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Three months later: September 5th, 2004**

Ever since Tony gave Draco a set of tools as a gift, the young boy couldn't help it but begin to play around with the tools in Tony's workshop. Well, while he was playing around the tools, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. on watch, and was to notify Tony or Pepper if anything went wrong or if Draco got hurt. Tony wanted to make sure that Draco would be safe, and he trusted that J.A.R.V.I.S. would make sure nothing would go wrong. As he played around with the tools, he became a bit more familiar with them, and was growing interest in what Tony did for a living.

The boy put his tools to the side, before getting up and walking over to a table with something that caught the boy's eye. As Draco wandered in Tony's workshop, Draco saw a blueprint on the table. Draco walked up to the table, reaching out for the blueprint and grabbing hold of it. Once he grabbed hold of it, Draco pulled it off the table and got to look at his father's blueprint himself. On the paper, it was a blueprint for a new kind of weapon. The weapon that Tony was designing was for S.H.I.E.L.D., and Tony generally made weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the US Government. "Woah," Draco said under his breath, as he stared at the blueprint. As he stared at the blueprint, an idea sparked in his head. _Why don't I ask Dad if I can help create this?_ The boy thought to himself, before running out of the workshop, and going up the stairs to the main floor.

"Dad!" Draco yelled out for his father, holding the blueprint in his hands. "Dad! Where are you?" He added quickly after, as he walked into the kitchen, looking for Tony. Behind him, Draco could hear footsteps, footsteps that were approaching him. "Yes Draco?" His father's voice could be heard behind him, and Draco quickly turned around to see his father entering the kitchen. "Is there something you need?" Draco looked up towards Tony, before nodding. "Yes! I was looking around in your workshop, and I found this on your table," Draco said, holding up the blueprint. As Tony reached for and grabbed the blueprint, Draco continued.

"I want to help you create it," Draco said to Tony, with a serious expression on his face, "I want to use the tools you gave me on my birthday." Not only that, but Draco wanted to get more familiar with technology, and start projects of his own. But for that to happen, he would need the experience. This was a perfect way in Draco's mind, he would learn how to create things with the help of his father, and he could hopefully use that knowledge in the future. Tony listened to Draco carefully, before glancing at the blueprint. This was a blueprint for a weapon, one for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be exact. "You know what, I will let you help create this with me," Tony said, looking away from the blueprint and looking down towards his son, "I just need you to promise to me that you'll be careful when you help me create this." Draco quickly gave a nod, "I promise Dad!"

"And one more thing, when we are done creating this, promise me that you will not try to mess around with it," Tony added, clearly sounding serious and looking down towards Draco. Tony wasn't planning on leaving the weapon out in the open for Draco to get his hands on it, but Tony still wanted Draco to understand that what they would be creating isn't a toy, and is not made to be messed around with. "What we will be creating can be dangerous, and I do _not_ want you to get hurt." Draco listened closely to what his father had to say, before giving a nod. "Alright," Draco said, with a firm nod of his head, "I promise." With that Tony smirked, keeping hold of the blueprint. "Alright, great. We'll start it tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, the sun began to shine into Draco's room. The boy slowly opened his eyes, slowly waking up. He then sat up and yawned, before remembering what day it was. Today, he was going to help build one of Tony's projects! Due to remembering what he and his father were going to work on, the boy completely woke up, getting out of bed. It wasn't that early in the morning, it was 9 am, but Draco was assuming that his father was still asleep. _If he's not awake, I'll wake him. I'm sure he won't mind, since it will be important,_ The boy thought to himself, running out of his room in his pajamas. He went to his parents room, to see Tony fast asleep, close up to Pepper. Draco would walk into the room, and go over to Tony's side of the bed. "Dad," He would half-whisper, looking right at his father. Draco frowned when he father didn't wake, who was clearly still asleep. "Dad, wake up!" The boy would say frustratedly, beginning to climb onto the king size bed. Once he climbed onto the bed, he went over to his father's sleeping body. "Dad, wake up!" He said one more time, attempting to grab onto his father's arm. But as he grabbed hold of his father, somehow, he _shocked_ his father with a small amount of volts that wouldn't severely damage or kill his father. His father jolted awake, waking Pepper up in the process. "What the _hell_ was that?" Draco could hear his father swear, and Pepper quickly intervened. "Tony, not in front of Draco!" Draco quickly pulled his hands away from his father- did he just do that? Feeling like he needed to answer Tony's question, Draco began to speak up. "I… I don't know. I was just trying to wake you up so we could work on that project, I didn't mean for anything to happen-," He began to explain, but stopped speaking when he heard his father speak up. "No, it's fine. Come on Draco, let's eat some breakfast and then we will work on the tech," Tony would say with a sigh, getting out of bed. What happened was strange, Tony made sure he will check into that later.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

After they finished eating up breakfast and both got dressed into their clothes for the day, Draco was walking down into his father's workshop, with Tony ahead of him. As they got downstairs, Tony entered the password to get into the workshop. The password he entered was correct, and the door unlocked. Tony opened the door to the workshop, letting Draco walk inside. "Alright, let's start." Tony said, as he walked over to the table and put the blueprint on it. He flattened the blueprint so it could be seen clearly. Draco walked up to the table after his father, who grabbed him a stool to sit on. Draco was only 3 feet and 5 inches tall, Tony grabbed the stool so he could see the table clearly. Draco sat himself on the stool, looking at the blueprint while his father went to grab the tools they needed for this project.

As soon as Tony walked over with the tools, they immediately started the began to parts of the weapon together, before helping Draco out. While they created the weapon together, Tony did any part that required a power tool. He was happy that his son was helping him out, but he wasn't going to let Draco handle power tools. Tony was not going to let Draco handle a power tool because Draco is too young. Plus, Draco could accidentally hurt himself if he used it.

* * *

After a few hours of working on the weapon together, they finally finished. They started around 9:30 am, and finished around 4 pm. Hours ago, the weapon wasn't even close to being finished. But now, the weapon was completed, and Tony planned to take it to S.H.I.E.L.D. later so it could be tested.

Tony looked over towards Draco, with a smirk on his face. "Nice job Draco," Tony would say to his son, "You did very well, especially for your first time." Draco looked up towards his father, smirking in return. "Thanks Dad! Does that mean I can do projects by myself now?" The boy eagerly asked, looking up at him. Tony shook his head. "Not yet. I will allow you to start projects of your own if you wish, but they can't be projects like this," Tony would explain, gesturing his hand to the newly made weapon on the table. "And, if you are to work on projects on your own, J.A.R.V.I.S. will keep watch on you." Draco gave his father a firm nod, understanding. He wouldn't mind if J.A.R.V.I.S. was keeping watch on him, the boy honestly liked the personal AI. "Now, go head up stairs. Your mother is probably going to make dinner soon," Tony said with a smirk, with a quick nod. "Okay!" Draco said, jumping off of the stool. The young boy then left the workshop, running up the stairs.

After Draco went upstairs, Tony looked over towards the weapon they created together. Tony would have to send the weapon to S.H.I.E.L.D. soon. He would need to find out if S.H.I.E.L.D. would use this weapon in case he was going to make more. "J.A.R.V.I.S., remind me to send this out to S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow," Tony would speak up to his extremely advanced AI system. _"Noted, sir,"_ The personal AI responded with it's British accent. With that, Tony got up, and put the weapon in box, so he can bring the weapon to S.H.I.E.L.D. later. He then placed the box in a certain spot where only he or Pepper could access it. With that, Tony turned around and walked out of the workshop. He set the password to lock up the workshop for the night, before heading up stairs.

* * *

Later at 5 pm, dinner was ready, and was being served at the table. Draco walked into the kitchen, smelling Spaghetti and meatballs. Pepper was standing at the table, putting plates with Spaghetti and meatballs on the table. Pepper looked over towards Draco, with a soft smile. "Dinner's ready," She said to her son, as she walked over to the counter and pulled out some forks and knives from a drawer. She went back over to the table, setting them nicely next to the plates. Once everything else was ready, Draco sat down at the table with his parents, and began to eat.

Further into the dinner, Tony decided to bring up what he and Draco did today. "Hey Pep, did you know that Draco helped me create something down in the workshop today?" Pepper looked up from her plate, putting her fork down on her plate. "Well, I remember Draco mentioning it this morning, but I was unaware of what you two worked on," She said to Tony, glancing at Draco, and then back to Tony. "He helped me create a weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony would say with a smirk, glancing over towards his son. "Is that so?" Pepper asked, sounding a bit surprised. She was a bit surprised that Tony would let Draco help build a weapon, but he clearly did mention it was for S.H.I.E.L.D., and it would make sense, Tony made weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. a lot through Stark Industries. "Yeah! Dad let me help a lot," Draco would say to his mother, with a smirk. Tony would glance over towards Draco, before looking back towards pepper to add something he wanted to say. "He was a great help, he did a remarkable job," Tony said, glancing towards his son with a proud expression. If Draco kept up this kind of work, Tony could see him in the future being involved with new inventions and technology.

* * *

Later in the night, around 11 pm, when Draco was sound asleep in his room and Pepper was asleep in their room, Tony found himself in his workshop. He was sitting at the table, with the weapon placed to the side. Tony had a 3D screen in front of him, and he was focusing his attention on it. "Replay it, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony would command his personal AI, not even looking away from the screen. _"Of course sir,"_ The AI would respond with his British accent. Tony kept his eyes on the screen, when video footage from the morning came up. When Tony had created this mansion, he made sure to have security cameras installed into every room. He watched the scene play out, Draco walking into their room, and heading to his side of the bed. He then watched Draco half-whisper his name, and then telling him to wake up, before climbing onto the bed. Tony was now watching very closely, how did his son electrocute him? All he saw was Draco telling him to wake up, before placing his hands on Tony's arm. _He was probably going to shake me awake,_ Tony thought to himself, discovering his son's intention.

And then, it happened. He watched himself get electrocuted, waking himself from it, and Pepper as well. He then watched himself swore from getting electrocuted, and Pepper intervening to scold him for swearing in front of Draco. Draco clearly looked surprised at what happened, as he pulled his hands away. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony would call out to his personal AI. _"Yes sir?"_ His personal AI would respond, quickly after Tony called his name. "What do you think happened?" Tony would ask J.A.R.V.I.S., looking back the screen. _"I am not exactly sure, sir. But it does seem like there was some kind of energy present when he grabbed onto your arm, sir,"_ The AI responded, with his British accent as always. Tony sat there for a minute, thinking of what J.A.R.V.I.S. had said. Was there a chance that Draco was a mutant? Tony knew what he experienced wasn't like a static shock, he was actually electrocuted with a very small amount of volts that luckily caused him no serious harm. "Do you think that Draco might be a mutant? The shock I experienced wasn't exactly normal," Tony would say to J.A.R.V.I.S., deciding to ask what his AI thought. _"There is a possibility that might be the case, sir,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. answered him back in return. Okay, so his son might be a mutant. Tony was fine with that. He knew that other people weren't fans of mutants, but Draco is his son. Mutant or not, he loved and cared about his son. His views were not going to change if that was truly the case, and he was sure Pepper's would not change either. "Alright, thanks Jar," Tony said, sitting up from his seat. Tony would deal with Draco possibly being a mutant later. It was late at night, and he knew Pepper would not appreciate it if he woke her up to talk about it. _"Anytime, sir,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. would reply to Tony, who was walking to the door of the workshop. He turned the lights off, exited the shop, and set the password to close it up.

Tony walked up the stairs, heading back to the main floor. He went back to his and Pepper's room, heading to his side of the bed. He got into the bed, pulling the sheets and the bed comforter over himself. With a sigh, Tony closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you guys didn't mind what Draco helped Tony create, since creating weaponry was a big part in Stark Industries, until Tony announced that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons in Iron Man. This probably will be my last update for the weekend, unless I find time tomorrow to write chapter 4. Just letting you guys know that I won't be updating stories during week days unless I have a day off from school, since during the week, I won't have time to write unless I finish all my homework and study for all of my tests and quizzes. I hope to update this on Fridays or Saturdays, and I apologize in advance if I am unable to. And finally, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, please write a review! Reviews are extremely appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mutants

**I had to reupload this chapter. Sorry if you got another alert for this chapter.**

 **Thank you again to the everyone who followed, favorited, and wrote a review for my story! It means a lot to me, and I really appreciate it. Also, I had to delete this chapter and reupload it. There is one thing I have to say before you read chapter 4: I've updated the cover! c: I drew the cover myself, I hope you guys like it! Right now, Draco is wearing the Hogwarts unsorted uniform, I do not want to give his future house away. That's all I have to say, enjoy chapter four!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

* * *

When Tony woke up the next, he woke up to see Pepper out of bed. _What time is it?_ Tony thought to himself as he sat up, glancing over at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning, Pepper must have woken up earlier, maybe around 9:30. The inventor sighed as he got out of bed, walking out of the bedroom and heading to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, Pepper and Draco were both at the table, eating breakfast. Pepper must have made scrambled eggs and bacon, because Tony could smell it before he walked into the kitchen. Draco's plate had a little bit of food left on it, which happened to be scrambled eggs. Pepper had two pieces of bacon on her plate, and was starting to eat her scrambled eggs. Tony walked over to them, looking right at Pepper. "Hey Pep, can I talk to you? Privately?" Tony spoke up, grabbing her attention. She gave him a nod, before glancing over at Draco, who finished the rest of his food. "Draco, would you mind going to your room for a few minutes?" She asked her son, setting her fork down on her plate. "No, I don't mind," Draco said, as he got up from his seat, and left the kitchen, leaving his plate at the table. Pepper began to call his name to have Draco come back and grab his plate, but Tony interrupted. "No need Pep, I'll put it away after we talk," Tony said, sitting down in Draco's seat, looking over towards towards Pepper.

* * *

"What's wrong Tony?" Pepper would ask Tony, looking over towards him, "Something must be wrong, if you didn't want Draco to be included." Tony let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's about Draco," Tony said, opening his eyes once again and looking up towards him. "What about Draco?" Pepper would ask him, looking at him with a concerned expression. "I think he's a mutant, Pep," Tony said with a serious tone and expression. "Why do you think he's a mutant? Because of what happened yesterday morning?" Tony gave her a nod.

"Yes, because of what happened yesterday morning. What Draco did yesterday was not normal, it wasn't like a static shock," Tony explained to her, "I was actually electrocuted, and I even asked J.A.R.V.I.S. for his opinion." "When did you ask J.A.R.V.I.S.? You spent the whole day with Draco, I don't think you would have asked him in front of our son," Pepper questioned him again, hoping Tony wouldn't mind all of these questions. "I spoke to him when both of you were asleep. J.A.R.V.I.S. said there was some kind of energy around him when it happened," Tony continued to explain, letting out another sigh. Pepper gave him a nod, understanding. "If he is a mutant, I'm honestly nervous how other people will treat him. I know that the majority of the United States do _not_ like mutants," Tony said, with a concerned expression on his face. "And if he truly is a mutant, I don't think he should go to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. For one reason, Draco is too young, and two, I do not want Draco to go across the country."

Pepper gave a nod in agreement. "I agree, if he truly is a mutant, I don't think he should attend that school either." "And one final thing, if he truly is a mutant, I will support him. He is my son, I'm not going to judge him for what he is." Pepper nodded in agreement again, before speaking up, "Agreeing with you again Tony, you took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

Pepper had told Draco to go to his room so his parents could privately talk. Even though he said he didn't mind, he wanted to listen. So when he left the kitchen, he didn't go to his room. He stayed hidden in the hallway, at a blind spot where his parents wouldn't spot him eavesdropping. Draco listened to his parents begin their conversation. _"What's wrong Tony?"_ Draco could hear his mother's concerned voice, _"Something must be wrong, if you didn't want Draco to be included."_ Yeah, what was wrong with his dad? Tony didn't look very happy when he walked into the kitchen. _"It's about Draco."_ He could clearly hear his dad's voice, and his eyes widened with surprise. His dad wanted to talk about him, did he do something wrong? _"What about Draco?"_ He could hear his mother question his father, beginning to sound concerned. _"I think he's a mutant, Pep."_

Draco raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused. _What's a mutant?_ The boy thought to himself, before he heard his mother speak up again. _"Why do you think he's a mutant? Because of what happened yesterday morning?"_ Oh yeah, he had accidentally electrocuted his dad. Draco was confused how that happened, he didn't mean for that to happen. He was only going to try to shake his father awake, but that clearly didn't happen. _"Yes, because of what happened yesterday morning. What Draco did yesterday was not normal, it wasn't like a static shock. I was actually electrocuted, and I even asked J.A.R.V.I.S. for his opinion."_ Tony went to J.A.R.V.I.S.? Draco was with Tony most of the day, and not once did he ask J.A.R.V.I.S. if he was a mutant. _"When did you ask J.A.R.V.I.S.? You spent the whole day with Draco, I don't think you would have asked him in front of our son."_ He listened to his mother, who had the same question as he did. _"I spoke to him when both of you were asleep. J.A.R.V.I.S. said there was some kind of energy around him when it happened."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. was able to detect something like that? Draco sat there, beginning to feel nervous.

He then heard his father continue to speak. _"If he is a mutant, I'm honestly nervous how other people will treat him. I know that the majority of the United States do not like mutants."_ Draco could hear the concern in his father's voice, and how he stressed the word not. Draco began to feel even more nervous, and was beginning to feel scared. If he truly was a mutant, were his parents going to treat him differently? Would his Uncles treat him differently? Would society hate him for who he is? _"And if he truly is a mutant, I don't think he should go to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. For one reason, Draco is too young, and two, I do not want Draco to go across the country."_ Draco felt even more scared as he continued to listen to their conversation, his heart beginning to race. There was a _school_ for mutants? That was apparently across the country? _"I agree, if he truly is a mutant, I don't think he should attend that school either."_ Even though he clearly heard his parents say they didn't want to send him to that school, Draco couldn't help it but feel scared that they might change their minds later. He didn't want to go to that school, he didn't want to leave home! Deciding he had enough of eavesdropping on their conversation, Draco got up and ran to his room, slamming the door shut, not hearing the last things his parents mentioned.

* * *

Tony was about to speak up again, when the sudden slam of a door closing caught his attention. Tony looked out of the kitchen for a moment, before looking at Pepper. "Was that Draco, slamming his door like that?" Tony would ask her, and even before she responded, he continued. "I think he didn't go to his room Pep, I think he listened to our conversation," Tony said, quickly getting up from his seat. "I'm going to check on him," Tony said to her, as he watched Pepper get up from her seat as well. "I'm coming with you," She told him, walking up to him. With a nod, Tony began to walk to Draco's room with Pepper following behind him.

As soon as Draco slammed his door shut, he quickly locked the door. In case Tony or Pepper tried to get into his room, he also pulled up his chair, and and placed the chair under his doorknob. After that, Draco would walk away from the door, heading to his bed. He crawled onto the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Draco could hear footsteps coming up to his door, and he quickly looked towards the door. "Draco?" He could hear his father's voice, knocking on the door, "is everything alright?" Draco ignored his father's request, not wanting them to come inside, still feeling scared and nervous about what he heard his parents talking about. After a few moments, Tony spoke up again, attempting to open the door. "Draco? Unlock this door!" Draco could hear his father's voice beginning to turn hostile, which was not good. Draco shook his head, not knowing that the same kind of energy with coming off of him again. But this time, it was coming off of him because he was scared, and nervous. Not because he was frustrated like the last time.

Tony continued to try to open the door, and as he was holding the doorknob, it began to get red, and very hot. Tony recognized this early on, and pulled his hand away with a yelp, before he could have received a serious burn.

Draco gasped when he suddenly heard his father yelp, and all the attempts to open the door came to a stop, Draco could see that the door handle on his side was red, and was probably extremely hot. Draco's eyes widened at the sight, he caused that, didn't he? Draco slowly got off of his bed, before letting out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. He watched the color of the handle turn back to normal color of gray from the red color. Once he thought it was cool enough, Draco pulled the chair away, which luckily didn't catch fire due to the hot doorknob. He then grabbed the doorknob, opening the door to see his parents, Tony checking his hand. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, and he looked up towards the two, grabbing their attention.

"I'm sorry," Draco would begin, tears rolling down his face, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Tony and Pepper looked at him, before Pepper crouched down to wipe his tears away. Tony crouched down to the ground after Pepper, looking straight at Draco. "It's okay Draco," He would begin with a sigh, "My hand is fine." With that, Tony would pull the boy into a hug, Draco immediately wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony held Draco close, as the boy began to cry, holding onto his father. "It's really alright Draco, you had no clue what you were doing. Don't worry about it, we're going to figure this out," Tony attempted to calm down his son, who was still crying, and tears were running down his cheeks. "B-But you said I was a mutant!" The five year old would cry, "And y-you said that people hate mutants! You guys don't hate me, r-right?" Tony pulled his son away from the hug for a moment, looking straight into his eyes. "No Draco, we do _not_ hate you. We love you very much, and we'll continue to love and support you, no matter what you are," Tony said to Draco, who was beginning to calm down. Draco would hug his father once more, who hugged him in return. "I-If I am a mutant, you won't send me to that school, right?" The boy would ask, with a sniff. Tony shook his head, "No, of course not. We promise you, you aren't going anywhere Draco."

* * *

After that traumatizing morning was over, Draco was in his father's workshop, with Tony right next to him. Draco was beginning to sketch out a design for a new piece of technology. Because Draco was only five, his drawing skills were not that great. What he was attempting to draw was a robot- a tiny toy robot to be exact. Once he was done with his sketch, he tugged on his father's shirt, grabbing his attention.

Tony looked over towards Draco, who was holding up his sketch that was on some blueprint paper. Tony would grab hold of it, before taking a look at it. On the blueprint, there was a robot, which wasn't drawn extremely well, but he was still able to know what it was. "This looks neat Draco, do you want to build it?" Tony asked his son, looking over towards him as he gave an eager nod. "Alright, would you like me to help you, or do you think you can handle making this by yourself?"

Draco thought for a moment, before deciding to give his father an answer. "I think I want to try to make it myself." He said, looking up towards his father. "Alright, I will let you build this robot by yourself," Tony would say with a smirk, with a quick nod. "Sweet, thanks!" Draco said excitedly, before running off to grab the tools he needed to make this robot.

When Draco returned, he had several tools in his hands. One he had was a screwdriver, one which was a hammer, and several more tools. He also grabbed the materials he would need to make this robot come to life. After he gathered all the things he needed to make the robot, he began to build the robot. He began to put the pieces together, screwing in the screws in the correct places. Next, he made sure he included a battery, so the robot could be able to walk. After that, he screwed on the part where he would need to crank up the robot so it could walk on it's own. Next, he made sure there was a way that the robot could move it's legs and would be able to walk around.

After he was done creating the robot, he decided to test it out. He placed the tiny robot on the floor of the workshop, before cranking it up. After he cranked it up all the way, he watched the robot start to walk forward. Success! He did it! He created the robot, all by himself! With a smirk, Draco got up, and walked up to the robot, picking it up. He had to show Dad, he was sure his dad would be so proud that he created this all by himself! Draco looked around the workshop, to see his father working on his own kind of project. It was probably another weapon, maybe for the US Government this time. "Hey Dad!" Draco said excitedly, walking up to him, with his robot in his hands. "I did it, I created the robot!" That grabbed Tony's attention, and he put the down the weapon he was working on, before turning to face Draco.

When he turned to face Draco, his son immediately holded up the robot, probably hoping that he would take a good look at it. "Wow, that looks great Draco," Tony said, feeling impressed with Draco. Draco eagerly handed it to Tony, and Tony grabbed hold of the robot. Tony looked at the robot, before looking at it in other angles to get a better look. "You did a great job Draco, this is fantastic," Tony said with a nod, looking over towards Draco. Draco grinned at his father, before speaking up, "It also walks! If you crank it up, at least." Tony looked back at the robot, spotting the part that needed to be cranked so it could walk. Deciding to test it out himself, he cranked the robot up, but not all the way. He then placed the robot on the ground, watching it walk forward. "Wow, I'm very impressed Draco," Tony would say to his son, with a proud smile on his features. "Thanks Dad," Draco said, before walking up to the robot, and grabbing it when it stopped walking.

* * *

After he created the robot, Draco ran back upstairs from the workshop, looking for his mother. He wanted to show her his invention, he was sure that she would want to see it. Draco looked around the Penthouse, before finding Pepper working on some papers for Tony's company. "Hey Mom, can I show you something?" Draco would ask, watching her look up from her paperwork. "Sure Draco," She would say, with a soft smile. Draco walked up to her, holding up the robot so she could see it clearly. "I made this robot, Dad didn't even help me," Draco said, with a smirk on his face. "Awesome job Draco, you're really getting good at creating technology!" She would say happily, with a warm smile. Draco smirked at her response, she was right, he was getting better. Maybe he will one day be just as good as Tony!

* * *

After showing his mother his robot, Draco brought it to his room. He proudly placed his robot on his shelf, where he would be able to see it. Draco felt proud in himself, he was able to create that robot without any kind of help. Maybe he could make other future inventions by himself as well! Draco would love to do that, but he was sure that his father might intervene if the project was advanced. With a sigh, Draco walked out of his room, and headed downstairs to the workshop. He walked into the workshop, walking over to Tony, and grabbing himself a stool to sit on. He sat himself on the stool, watching his father work on his project with great interest.

* * *

 **Again, thank you guys for reading this chapter! I was able to update the story today because I finished up all of my homework. This will probably be my last update until next Friday or Saturday. What do you guys want to happen next? Please suggest in the reviews, they are 100% appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Capture

**AN: Just a note, when this part of the story takes place, it takes place in 2008, and not 2010.(On the marvel cinematic universe wiki page, it says this event takes place in 2010) I'd rather have it happen in 2008, so Tony is Iron Man when Draco attends Hogwarts. Also, if anyone here is familiar with the beginning of Iron Man, I have changed it to fit the plot. Trigger Warning: Gore & Death. Here's chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers!**

* * *

 **4 Years Later - May 26th, 2008 - Afghanistan**

Three humvees drove through the province of Kunar, sand dusting up into the air due to not having paved roads. As the humvees drove, AC/DC could be heard directly from the last humvee. The music was blasting from a radio inside of the vehicle, placed in the middle of the floor. Inside the humvee was Tony, a female soldier driving, a male soldier sitting next to Tony, making the peace sign with his fingers, posing for a picture, while Tony was holding a beer in his hand. In the shotgun seat, another male soldier was facing Tony and his fellow colleague, holding a camera. "Come on!" The soldier said, who was posing for the photo, "Take the photo already-" But then he was cut off, when the humvee in front of them blew up. The female soldier quickly slammed her foot on the breaks, causing the humvee to stop. The female soldier began to yell commands that Tony didn't hear. 'What's going on?" Tony demanded, raising his voice due to the sound of gunshots outside of the humvee and soldiers yelling. "Contact left!" The female soldier yelled, before opening the door to the humvee and jumping out with a gun in her hands. "What have we got?" Tony questioned again, before the male soldier in the shotgun yelled, interrupting Tony. "Jimmy, stay with Stark!"

'Stay down!" The soldier known as Jimmy yelled, grabbing Tony by the shoulder, and pulling him down to the floor of the humvee. "Yeah," Tony responded, before the soldier who sat in the shotgun seat got shot. "Son of a bitch!" Jimmy swore, before loading his gun and opening a door. As Jimmy stepped out of the humvee, Tony spoke up, yelling, reaching out for him. "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" But it was too late, Jimmy got out of the humvee, slamming the door closed. He looked back at Tony, yelling, "Stay here!" But as Jimmy started to turn away, he was shot, and several bullets went through the humvee. There were bullet holes everywhere on one side of the humvee, and Tony decided that he had to get out of this vehicle.

Tony's hearing was blurred for a moment, only hearing his heartbeat as he looked around in the humvee. It wasn't safe for him to stay in the humvee anymore. He _had_ to get out! He _has_ to contact Pepper and Draco! Tony opened his door to the humvee, entering the battle zone, quickly dodging an explosion that was nearby, going back to the humvee for a second, before he began to run, trying his best to dodge explosions and gunfire. As Tony ran, he ducked for cover behind a rock, pulling out his flip-phone. _Contact Pepper, contact Draco,_ Tony thought to himself, as he frantically began to type out Pepper's number, before he heard the sound of a missile land right near him. Tony quickly looked over towards it, seeing his _own_ logo on it, and hearing a timer ticking down. His eyes widening, Tony began to get up, putting his phone in his pocket in the process. But as he was getting up, the missile exploded, hitting Tony, sending him backwards onto his back.

Tony laid on the ground, groaning in pain, lifting his head to look at his chest. Tony watched the color of his shirt turn blood red, and he quickly opened up his shirt, to see his blood covering his bullet proof vest. And with that, Tony's eyes rolled back into his head, falling unconscious.

* * *

 **36 Hours Earlier - Las Vegas, Nevada**

 _"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe,"_ An elegant voice said to the crowd, showing several pictures of Tony on screen. Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane appeared on the screen as well when they were mentioned. _"And now, Tony Stark is raising the next prodigal son- Draco Stark."_ The voice added, showing pictures of Tony and Draco on the screen. And then, the presentation ended.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot," James Rhodes spoke up, standing at the podium, "He is my friend and he is my great mentor." "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark," Rhodey said proudly, holding the Apogee Award in his hands. Everyone began to clap, and the spotlight went onto Tony's table. But Tony wasn't there, Obadiah Stane was there, shaking his head. "Tony?" Rhodey spoke into the microphone, before watching Stane get up and walk up to the stage. He walked up to the podium, Rhodey handing the award over to Stane. "Wow, thank you so much, Colonel. This is amazing, thank you," Stane said, as he looked at the award, before looking at the crowd. "Well," He began, letting out a sigh, "I'm not Tony." The crowd chuckled at his comment, before Stane continued. "But if I were, I would be very honored to receive this award," He finally said to the crowd, "and I would thank you for the reward."

* * *

 **Penthouse - Malibu, California**

James Rhodes walked down the stairs in the Penthouse, holding the Apogee award in his hands. As he walked up to the workshop, he entered the password to enter, getting it corrected, and entering the shop to see Tony and Draco working on a car engine. Rhodey sighed, walking up to Tony, speaking up. "Tony, is there a reason _why_ you weren't at the awards?" He asked his friend, grabbing his attention. "I spoke to you about it this morning." Tony looked up from his work, looking over towards Rhodey, who handed him the Apogee award. "Oh man, sorry, I got busy…," Tony explained, glancing over at the engine and Draco, before looking down towards the award. "I see," Rhodey would say as a response, sounding unimpressed. Tony, who noticed that Draco was curiously looking at the award, handed the award to his son. Draco looked down towards the award, examining it as Tony stood up from the work. "Really, I _am_ sorry Rhodey," Tony said with a frown, looking over towards his friend. Rhodey let out a sigh, before responding, "It's alright, Tony."

* * *

 **One day later- May 26th, 2008**

Tony was back in his workshop, working on that same engine with Draco. "Draco," Tony said, not even looking away from the engine, holding his empty hand towards his son, "Can you hand me a wrench?" "Yep," Draco nodded, handing Tony the wrench into his empty hand. "Thanks," Tony said, as he began to use the wrench, but when he began, Pepper walked into the workshop, with a handful of papers. She walked up to the two, before speaking up. "Tony," She said with a sigh, "you're suppose to be on a plane right now." Instead of grabbing Tony's attention, she grabbed Draco's attention instead. "What are you talking about, mom?" He asked her, before glancing at Tony. "Your father is suppose to be half way across the world. He has a business trip, and people are waiting for him at the airport," Pepper explained to her son, who was listening closely. Draco then looked over towards Tony, also waiting for him to answer Pepper. Tony let out a sigh, before stopping what he was doing. "Okay, okay, I know. I'll go now to catch that plane," He said, as he stood up. Draco looked over at his dad, before asking a question. "How long will you be gone, Dad?" Tony looked back towards his son, who was waiting for his answer. "I'll be gone for a day. I'll be back before you know it," Tony said with a smirk, ruffling his son's blonde hair. "Ah! Dad, stop it!" The blonde haired boy cried out, attempting to stop his dad from messing with his hair. Tony simply chuckled with amusement at Draco's reaction, before heading upstairs to grab his suitcase he needed for the trip.

Once he was ready to leave, Tony went up to Pepper and Draco, giving them both a hug, saying goodbye. Tony gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek, remembering that it was her birthday. He told her that they would celebrate tomorrow when he got home. After he was done speaking with Pepper and saying goodbye to Draco, Tony left the penthouse and went to the airport.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Draco was down in his father's workshop, all by himself, continuing to work on the engine. As he worked on it, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, footsteps that sounded like heels. Draco looked over his shoulder, to see his mother, her eyes puffy and red. Draco's eyes quickly filled up with concern. "Mom," he spoke up, sounding concerned, "What's wrong?" Pepper didn't respond instantly, but then she decided to speak up. "Draco, we need to talk."

Draco gave her a quick nod, getting up from what he was working on. "Follow me, Draco." Pepper said, before turning around and walking up the stairs, Draco following. She walked into the living room, sitting herself down on the couch. Draco sat down next to his mother, looking over towards her. "Draco, honey," Pepper said, sounding saddened, grabbing her son's hands, "something went terribly wrong at your Dad's business trip." Draco's face dropped at her words, his skin paling. "What do you mean?" The 8 year old asked, beginning to sound nervous. "After your father presented his newest weapon to the government, he and the military group were ambushed and he got captured." Draco stared at her, not wanting to believe what he just heard. His dad got _ambushed_ and _captured_? Draco felt tears forming in his eyes, looking right up at Pepper. "N-no. You're lying!" Draco yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, the lights in the living room popping. Pepper quickly pulled Draco into a hug, attempting to comfort the saddened boy and to protect him from the broken glass that popped. "The military is doing everything they can to get your father back," He heard Pepper say, not bothering to respond, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged his mother back in return.

* * *

 **Afghanistan - In The Cave**

All of his memories were flowing back to him. Showing off his new weapon, the Jericho, to the Government. Getting ambushed. That missile blowing up right in front of him. Somebody operating on his chest. Him screaming in extreme pain. With that, Tony woke up, finding himself in a dark cave. Tony attempted to breathe, but realized there was a breathing tube that entered one of his nostrils, and went down to his lungs. Tony grabbed hold of the breathing tube, before beginning to pull the tube out of his nostril, gagging a bit due to feeling disgusted when he was pulling it out. Once the whole breathing tube was was out, Tony ripped off the tape that was on his nose, that was keeping the breathing tube in place. Tony then began to roll over to get up, but was stopped, when something attached to his chest yanked.

"I suggest that you don't do that," The voice of a man could be heard, which was in the same cave as Tony. Tony looked over towards the man, who was sitting on a stool, looking into a tiny mirror. He was shaving his beard. "Why?" Tony asked the man, with a frown forming across his face. "Look what it's attached to," The man would say, pointing over towards Tony, but he was actually pointing at an object _near_ him. Tony looked over, to see a car battery. With a ton of wires attached to it. And those same wires were attached to him.

Panic began to rise in Tony's chest, _why_ were these wires attached to him? Feeling panicked, Tony quickly looked down at his chest, to see bandages covering his chest. Tony began to rip off the bandages, desperately wanting to see what was under the bandages. With every rip, Tony was able to see the thing attached to his chest more clearly. After grabbing onto one more bandage, Tony was able to see what was attached to him. Tony stared at the object that was attached to his chest, shocked. He slowly looked up towards the man, still looking shocked from what was in his chest. "What did you do to me?" He asked him, demanding for an answer.

The man looked over towards Tony, and said one very simple sentence. "I saved your life."

* * *

 **Penthouse - Malibu, California**

This had to be the worst birthday Pepper ever experienced in her life. One of the people she cared most about, was ambushed and captured. She had to tell the news to Draco, and she hated every minute of it. She hated to see her son become sad, it was hard to take in news like that, especially at his age. When Draco reacted to the news, the lights in the room popped. She would have to get new lights bought for that room, but she wasn't going to do it until tomorrow.

With a sigh, Pepper walked up to Draco's room, knocking on the door. "Come in," She could hear her son say, and she opened the door, to see Draco sitting on his bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked him, and in a response, Draco just shrugged. With a small sigh, Pepper walked in, sitting down on the bed. She looked right at Draco, before speaking up. "I know you're scared, Draco, and there nothing wrong with being scared," Pepper began, her son looking directly at her, "I'm scared too." That grabbed Draco's attention, and he looked up towards her. "You are?" He asked her, watching her nod. "Yes," She said with a nod, "But, you know what?"

"What…?" Draco would ask her, a few moments after she spoke up. "Your father is Tony Stark. He'll be able to get through this, and return home to us," She said to her son, who slowly nodded. "Thank you mom," The boy said, attempting to give her a hug. "Anytime," She simply said, hugging her son back in return. She then kissed her son on the forehead, before breaking up the hug. She got up, and walked up to the door, looking over at Draco, who was going under the covers of his bed. Switching the lights off, Pepper left his room and closed the door, leaving her son to fall asleep.

Pepper then walked to back to her room, closing the door. Pepper quickly changed into her pajamas, before getting ready for bed. Once she got ready, Pepper shut the lights off in the room, and got in bed. Pepper tried to fall asleep, but realized her thoughts were still on Tony, realizing that this was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

She has been trying to sleep for hours, but Pepper couldn't keep her eyes closed. Anytime she tried, she could only think of Tony. Not only that, but the bed felt so weird without Tony. She knew some nights, Tony wouldn't go to bed until it was very late. For an example, Tony staying up to speak with J.A.R.V.I.S. about Draco possibly being a mutant back in 2004. Pepper let out a sigh, before turning onto her other side, attempting to close her eyes. But because she was barely asleep, Pepper heard the door to the room open, creaking. Pepper sat up, to see Draco at the doorway. "I can't sleep," He said, with a tired yawn.

Pepper nodded tiredly, looking over towards Draco. "You can try to sleep in here, maybe you'll fall asleep," She suggested to her son. Draco gave a nod. "Okay." He said, before walking over to Tony's side of the bed. As soon as Draco's head hit the pillow, Draco began to fall asleep. Over the years, Draco rarely slept in their bed. The only circumstances that happened were if he wasn't feeling well, or if he had a bad nightmare. Maybe he needed this, for this one night only, after all the circumstances that have happened recently.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

It has been almost nine years, since she gave up Draco. Narcissa couldn't believe that her little boy was already going to be turning nine years old. It felt like it was yesterday, when she gave birth to Draco, and got to hold her baby boy for the first time. She wondered how her son was doing living in a muggle household, unaware how talented Draco was becoming with muggle technology. She had no idea who adopted her son, she had no clue that Draco's parents were famous in the muggle world, nor that his adopted father was an absolute genius. Narcissa let out a sigh, hoping Draco's life turned out to be better than growing up as a Malfoy, unaware of the recent circumstances that has happened to Draco, his adopted father, and his family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I just want to let you know that the sentences: 'What's going on','contact left', 'What have we got', 'Jimmy, stay with Stark', 'Stay down', 'Yeah', 'son of a bitch', 'wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!', 'Stay here', The paragraph explaining Tony's achievements(except for the part that mentions Draco), and Rhodey announcing that Tony wins the Apogee award are dialogue from the Iron Man movie. I couldn't really change the dialogue for those parts. Those lines do not belong to me!**

 **And finally, please write a review! I hope to update this Friday, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Jericho

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for your patience while I wrote this chapter up! By the way, thank you to the 30 plus members who faved this story so far, and the 50 plus members who followed it! I really means a lot to me and I appreciate it! I finally finished it, so here's chapter 6 for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Afghanistan - In the Cave**

" _I saved your life."_

Before Tony could even give an answer, the man got up, picking up a bottle. Inside the bottle was pieces of shrapnel. "I removed most of the shrapnel that I could get to," The man explained to Tony, walking up to him, handing the bottle over to him. As Tony looked at the bottle, the man continued to speak, "Back in my village, we called this 'Walking Dead', because in a week, the shrapnel reaches the vital organs." The man didn't have to explain more on the 'Walking Dead' because he assumed Tony understood what he meant.

"Alright, but what is this in my chest?" Tony asked, as he glanced back towards his chest for a moment, before looking back towards the man. "That is called an electromagnet. It is keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." He explained, with a soft smile. Okay, so an electromagnet, which was attached to a car battery, was going to shrapnel away from his heart.

* * *

 **Penthouse - Malibu, California**

Draco was trying to distract himself, trying to keep his mind away from the recent circumstances. Draco was by himself, in the workshop(with J.A.R.V.I.S. keeping an eye on him), working on another project. He originally came down here to work on that car engine, but it kept reminding him of his father. So he abandoned the engine for now, maybe he would work on it in the future. But for now, Draco wasn't going to lay a hand on it. He just wanted Tony back home, it felt so strange not to have his father around the Penthouse or the workshop. It just felt too quiet around the Penthouse without him around. Draco missed talking to his father, working on projects together, and so much more.

His father could be dead for all he knows. Draco shuddered at the thought, hoping that Tony was alive and figuring out a way to get home. With that, Draco decided he would take a break from the workshop. With a sigh, the boy put away his tools and once closing up the workshop, began to walk up the stairs. As he walked upstairs, Uncle Stane came into view. Uncle Stane was sitting on the couch, but stood up when Draco entered. "Hello Draco," His Uncle would say, walking over to him and putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, "How are you feeling?" Draco looked up towards Uncle Stane, not responding right away. It took Draco a few moments before he decided to answer. "I'm okay, I could be better though," Draco said with a sigh, not sounding very happy. "You must be taking this hard, aren't you?" Uncle Stane would ask with a sigh, looking down towards him. Not even giving Draco a chance to respond, Uncle Stane continued to speak. "It's hard for all of us to loose Tony like this," His Uncle continued, "but it must be even harder for you, because you're so close to Tony."

Stane could see how heartbroken Draco was, he looked so _lost_ without Tony. He could see it by Draco's expression, his mood, how he _talked_. Stane knew that Draco was very close to Tony, probably spending almost everyday down in that workshop with him. He really should feel bad for putting all this suffering onto Draco, since he was the one to paid for Stark to be killed. But he felt no sympathy, he did not care how Draco felt. He might pretend to care, but in actuality he didn't. He _hated_ Draco, he hated him as much as Tony. Since the first time Stane met Draco, he knew he was going to hate him. He predicted that Draco would one day inherit Stark Industries and take his position as second in command. And seeing how well Draco was doing with technology, there was no doubt he would in the future if he gets talented as much as Tony. But if plan to kill Stark goes successfully, Draco would be too young to become the head of Stark Industries. Stane would finally get the position, and keep it for _years_. And finally, Stane hated Draco for just being Tony's son, even though he was adopted. He looked over towards Draco, who looked away from him, looking upset. "You will never know what I'm going through," Draco spoke up with a snap, sounding harsh, as he looked up towards Stane. With that, Draco walked off angrily, not turning back.

Draco walked away from Uncle Stane, feeling angered. He didn't like what Uncle Stane said, his uncle will _never_ know what he's going through. He walked off to his room, slamming the door behind him as he entered.

* * *

 **Afghanistan - In the Cave**

"It is generated by that car battery, that car battery is keeping the electromagnet running," The man explained, with a soft smile, looking over towards Tony. Tony listened very carefully to every word the man had to say. So, this electromagnet was only going to work while attached to the car battery? What about when that car battery runs out of juice? He hoped they could figure something out before that happens. Tony was about to respond to respond, but then banging at the metal door surprised Tony and the man who saved his life. "Stand up!" The man said quickly, raising to his feet, "Stand up and put your arms behind your head!" Tony slowly sat up, looking over towards the man, before raising his hands behind his head. Tony looked over towards the door, to see the door open, a group of men entering with guns in their hands. Tony looked closer at their guns- wait a minute, those guns belong to him! "Why do they have my guns?" Tony muttered, with a frown, "How did they get hold of my guns?"

One of the men began to speak, in a foreign language. Tony couldn't understand a single word that the man was saying. Once he was done speaking, he looked over towards the man next to Tony to translate, and handed him a blueprint. "He says, "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer "in the history of America." He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one,*" The man translated before handing Tony the blueprint. Tony looked at the blueprint for a moment, before looking back up at the men awaiting for his answer.

"I refuse.*"

* * *

The next thing Tony knew, he was being brought out of the cave, with a bag over his head. He was brought out of the cave, somebody quickly taking the bag off of his head. The sun blinded his eyes for a moment, before he became adjusted to the blazing sun. What Tony saw was _weapons_. These men had tons of his weapons, ranging from guns to missiles. "Tony!*" Tony looked over, seeing the man and one of the captors. "He wants to know what you think.*" Tony quickly responded, with a frown on his lips, "I think you have a lot of weapons that belong to me." "He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile,*" The man explained, as they were brought back to the cave, "He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free.*"

Once the metal door was closed, Tony responded, "No, he won't.*" "No he won't,*" The man responds. "I'm sure they are looking for you Stark,*" The man said with a sigh, "But they will never find you in these mountains.*" Tony sighed, this man was right. They weren't going to find him in these mountains. "Look at what you just saw back there, Stark," the man would say, "this is your legacy. Your life's work, in the hands of those _murderers_." Tony listening to what the man had to say, not saying a word yet. "Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark?*"

No, this was not going to be the way he wants to go out. These men here, they were going to kill him and this man if he didn't do something about it. But when Tony thought about it, if these men didn't kill him, the shrapnel would when the car battery runs out of juice. Plus, he didn't want to die, Draco would become fatherless. Tony gave a nod to the man's question, before standing up. "Alright, if I am going to make this my working station," Tony said as he walked over to an empty table, "I want it well-lit. I need welding gear, acetylene or propane, either one is fine." "I also need a soldering station, helmets, goggles, a smelting cup, and two sets of precision tools." The man got what Tony requested, before looking over towards the inventor.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Plenty."

"Not enough for here, apparently."

"They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, and Russian.*"

As Tony began to work, a question came up to Tony's head. "Who are these people anyway?" "They are the Ten Rings, your loyal customers." "You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process,*" The man suggested to Tony, who gave a nod of approval. With that, the two began to work together. "Okay, we don't need this,*" Tony nonchalantly flips the material over his shoulder, no longer of use.

"What is that?*" The man questions as he examines Tony's project over his shoulder. "That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?*" Tony requests, shooting Yensin a quick glance before returning to his work. Some time later, Yensin carefully makes his way over to the work table, using a pair of prongs to bring a cup with a hot substance in. "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this*," Tony would remind him, before the man responded, placing the car battery onto the work table. "Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?*" And then, the man, the man carefully poured the substance into a bowl. As the man was pouring the substance, Tony brought up a question, "What should I call you?" "You can call me Yinsen."

"Yinsen, it's nice to meet you," Tony said to him, with a quick nod. "It's nice to meet you as well Tony."

When they were done, Yensen was staring at what they just created, which was lighting up with a light blue color. "This does not look like the jericho missile," He said, looking up towards Tony. "That's because it isn't. That's a miniaturized arc reactor, I have one back at home that runs my factory," Tony explained, looking at the arc reactor that was on the table, "it should keep the shrapnel away from my heart." "What does it generate, Tony?" Yinsen asked, as he glanced towards the arc reactor before looking at him. "If I did my math correctly, three gigajoules per second." Yinsen looked at him, before speaking up, sounding amazed, "That can run your heart for fifty lifetimes.*" Tony gave a nod, "Yeah, or something big for fifteen minutes.*"

After that, Tony looked down at the electromagnet that was still in his chest. "Let's see if the arc reactor works," Tony said to Yinsen, Tony gripped onto the electromagnet. Yinsen gave a nod of approval to go ahead, and Tony carefully removed the electromagnet. Tony then grabbed hold of the arc reactor, and carefully placed it into his chest. Tony placed the arc reactor in correctly, and it immediately began to do its job of keeping the shrapnel away from Tony's heart.

* * *

 **Penthouse - Malibu, California**

It was around 6 pm, and Pepper and Draco were at the dinner table, not one saying a word. Draco was across from his mother, silently picking at the food that was on his plate. As Draco picked at his food, he heard his mother speak up. "Draco, please honey, eat your dinner," Pepper said with a sigh, grabbing the boy's attention. "Fine…," Draco would mumble, before picking up some green beans with his fork and putting the green beans in his mouth. As he began to chew, his mother speaking up again. "Draco, your birthday is coming up soon. Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey are wondering what you'd like to get for your birthday," Pepper explained, as she looked over towards him. Draco put his fork down for a moment, wondering what he wanted this year.

Draco honestly wanted one thing for his birthday, and he didn't even know if it was possible that he could get it. "I want Dad to come home for my birthday," He said, looking up towards his mother. He knew it was unrealistic, unless they found Tony by that time. His mother opened her mouth to respond, but Draco beat her to it. "I don't want anything else Mom," The blonde haired boy added, sounding quite serious, looking right at his mother. "Draco, I'm sorry, but I don't think we might be able to do that," She said sadly, with a sigh escaping her lips. Draco quickly frowned, before looking away from his mother. "Oh," He would mutter under his breath, not making eye contact with Pepper. "Draco, I assure you that they're working very hard to find your father-" She began to speak, before Draco cut her off.

"But why haven't they found him yet?" The boy would yell, quickly standing up and putting his hands on the table. "Draco Anthony Stark!" Pepper raised her voice back at her son, standing up from her seat. Uh oh, she used his full name, she definitely was angry with him. "It has been four days. They are doing everything they can to find Tony," She would say calmly, yet still sounding stern enough to have Draco's full attention. "You have to be patient, it won't happen overnight, Draco," She said to her son, "and I'd like to see you improve your attitude. I know what happened a few days ago is extremely stressful and is making you scared, but you need to try to remain calm." Draco listened to his mother, keeping his full attention on her. "But it doesn't seem like it's bothering you," Draco would protest, but his mother quickly responded. "Draco, do you remember the conversation we had a few nights ago?" Pepper asked her son, as she walked over to him. Draco listened to his mother closely, before slowly nodding. "Yes," Draco said as he quickly gave her a nod of his head. "Like I said a few nights ago, I am scared for your father, but I am trying my best to remain calm." Draco listened, giving her a nod. "Okay, I understand," The eight year old said.

"Thank you for understanding Draco," She said, a soft smile curving onto her lips. Draco gave a nod, before speaking up, "I don't think I want to eat dinner anymore, I'm not hungry anymore." Pepper let out a sigh, before grabbing Draco's plate from the table. "That's alright. I'll clean up," She said as she grabbed her plate with her open hand. "Thanks," Draco said with a nod, before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Pepper sighed, as she picked up the dishes from the table, and brought them to the sink. She quickly added soap onto a sponge, and began to clean the dishes by hand. As she cleaned the dishes, she began to think. Draco's attitude has been getting worse since the day she told him the news about Tony. The boy was unbelievably stressed, and the news he received were a lot to take, especially for his age. With a sigh, Pepper hoped that Draco would remember what she said so he can try his best to remain calm.

* * *

Draco exited the kitchen, before deciding to head back down to the workshop. A few hours ago, he had decided to take a break from the workshop. But now that a few hours past, Draco decided to go back down. He had already spent a good amount of time in his bedroom, after Uncle Stane talked to him. Draco didn't want to keep himself in his room until he was sent upstairs to go to bed. With a sigh, Draco headed down the stairs to the workshop, entering the password, and getting in.

As soon as he entered, Draco quickly turned on some AC/DC. Next, he picked the project that he was working on either today. He continued to work on it, listening to AC/DC play music in the background.

Two hours flew by since 6 pm, and Draco was still working on the project, listening to Black Sabbath instead of AC/DC. As he listened to the music while he worked, he was unaware that his mother came down to the workshop, entered the passcode to come inside. She walked up to Draco, watching the boy work. It looked like Draco was enjoying himself with the project, but he needed sleep. "Draco, it's time for you to get ready for bed," Pepper would say calmly, as Draco jumped a bit with surprise at his mother's voice. He quickly turned off the music, before looking over towards her. With a sigh, he mumbled, "Okay." He then got up, and put all his tools away. Pepper helped close up the workshop for the night, turning off all the lights after Draco headed upstairs.

Once he was on the main floor, Draco walked into his room, before closing his door. The boy quickly changed into his favorite pair of pajamas, putting the clothes he wore today on his chair. Once he was done with that, Draco headed to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth in the sink with his mint-flavored toothpaste.

Once he was done getting ready for bed, Draco said goodnight to his mother, before going to his room and falling fast asleep in his bed.

* * *

 **Alright, I have two final notes for you guys! Number one- any line that had an asterisk(*) is from the original Iron Man script, I wasn't able to change the dialogue for those parts. I don't own those lines! There are also lines from the original script that I paraphrased! Number two- review! When you review,** _ **please**_ **be specific! Tell me what you're liking about the story so far, who's your favorite character, what you're excited for, etc! Specific reviews mean a lot to me and encourages me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Escaping

**Here's chapter 7 guys! I was able to update early, hooray! I hope you guys enjoy it, it's a longer one! Trigger warning: Violence and Death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Afghanistan - The Cave - One day later**

A day later after the arc reactor successfully placed in, Tony spent the majority of the night, sketching on several pieces of paper. Once the sun rose, Tony walked over to his work table, placing the papers down on it. "This is how we're going to get of here," Tony said as he looked at the paper, Yinsen walking over. "What is it?*" Yinsen asked Tony, glancing over at him. "Flatten them out and look,*" Tony said to Yinsen, flattening the papers, to reveal a blueprint of a suit of armor. "Impressive*," Yinsen would say, sounding absolutely amazed. "Yeah," Tony would say with a quick nod.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Good roll, good roll," Yinsen would say, as the two were sitting at the table, playing a quick board game, taking a break from working. "You know," Tony began as he passed the dice over to Yinsen, "you still haven't told me where you're from.*" Yinsen grabbed them from Tony, absentmindedly rolling the game pieces. He spoke up, "I am from Gulmira, it's a small village." Tony gave a nod, retrieving the dice from the table and casting them once more. "It's actually very nice place," Yinsen said with a soft smile. "Do you have a family Yinsen?"

"Yes, and I will see them once we get out of here," Yinsen said with a nod, before asking Tony a similar question. "What about you Stark? Do you have a family?"

Tony looked over towards Yinsen, before giving a nod. "Yes. I have an adopted son that me and my girlfriend raise," Tony said to Yinsen. "You have an adopted son? What is his name?" Yinsen asked Tony. "His name is Draco," Tony said to Yinsen, watching the man roll the dice, "I know, it isn't a common name. When we adopted him, he already had a name, and we did not want to change his name." Yinsen gave a nod, understanding. "No no, his name sounds unique Stark, he sounds like a great kid," Yinsen said sincerely, handing the dice over to Tony. Tony placed the dice down, not rolling it. "He is a great kid, he's fantastic with technology for his age. I just hope he's doing okay right now, with me being gone," Tony would say with a sigh, before Yinsen spoke up again. "How old is he, Stark?" "He will be turning nine on June 5th," Tony answered the question, looking over at him. "He is still pretty young Stark- he probably isn't taking it well," Yinsen explained to Tony, with a small frown. Tony sighed, before saying, "That's what I was assuming. But he still has Pepper with him, I at least hope she is giving him support." He was sure that Pepper was there for Draco, Pepper cared for and loved Draco as much as he did. He just really hoped that she was able to help him out, especially in this situation. "I am sure that she is doing everything she can to help him get through this," Yinsen would reassure Stark, with a nod.

* * *

 **Penthouse - June 5th, 2008**

"Come on Draco, please get ready," Draco could hear his mother speak outside of his room, knocking on his door, "Uncle Stane and Uncle Happy will be arriving in roughly two hours." Draco let out a sigh, getting up from his bed, and beginning to get dressed. Today was his birthday, he was turning nine years old today. He knew that he should be happy, and that he should be excited to see his two uncles today. But, he just did _not_ feel up to it. It has been ten days since his dad has gone missing. And in those ten days, Draco's attitude just got worse, and the boy found himself rarely smiling. He just wanted his dad to come home, he didn't want anything else for his birthday. But he had a feeling that his father wouldn't be returning home today. Once he was done getting dressed, Draco walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen, where his mother was cooking up dinner.

As he walked in, he saw Pepper look over towards him. She stopped cooking for a moment, the food she was cooking needed to sit anyway, and lowered herself down to Draco, so he could see her at his level. "Thank you for getting ready Draco," She said with a soft smile, looking towards her son. Draco simply gave a nod, before Pepper spoke up again. "And Draco, please try to be on your best behavior today. Try to be happy, you know that your father would want you to be." Draco knew she was right, Tony would want him to be happy. He knew that his father wouldn't want to see Draco this upset. "Okay," He said with a weak smile, "I'll try my best." Pepper smiled at his response, before kissing her son on the forehead. "Thank you. Now go run along, they'll be arriving in about two hours." Draco quickly nodded before leaving the kitchen, heading down to the workshop where he could be by himself until they arrived.

* * *

Two hours passed by quickly, due to Draco not watching the clock. The boy found himself concentrated on a project that his father left out, deciding he would try to finish it for him. But as he was working, J.A.R.V.I.S. decided to speak up. _"Draco, your mother is calling you upstairs. Your Uncle Stane and Uncle Happy have arrived."_ Draco let out a sigh, before putting down his tools and walking to the door of the workshop. "Okay J.A.R.V.I.S.," The boy would say, before leaving the workshop and heading up the stairs.

As he headed up the stairs, he saw his two uncles and his mother, waiting for him. Draco first looked over towards Uncle Happy, who had a smile on his face. "Hey there kiddo," his Uncle Happy said, walking over to the boy, "Happy birthday Draco!" "Thanks," Draco responded, trying to keep a smile on his face, but his smile wasn't that strong. Uncle Stane was the next one to walk over, looking down towards the boy. "Happy birthday Draco," Uncle Stane said, placing his hand onto Draco's shoulder, "Are you feeling better since the last time we spoke?" Draco didn't respond to his uncle- he was still angry at Uncle Stane. Draco was about to answer, but Pepper quickly spoke up, feeling like the conversation was about to turn south very quickly. "How about we go to the kitchen and have dinner? We can talk at the table," She said with a soft smile, grabbing their attention. Uncle Stane nodded, speaking up, "That sounds like a good idea Pepper." Pepper then lead them into the kitchen, heading over to the dinner table. At the dinner table, four plates were out with forks, knives, and napkins. On the plates were steak, baked potato, and green beans.

They all sat themselves down at the table, before they began to eat. As Uncle Stane was cutting his steak, he decided to speak up again. "So Draco, you weren't able to answer me before. How have you been feeling since the last time we spoke?" Draco put down his fork for a moment, before looking over towards his uncle. "Fine," Draco answered his question, trying his best to sound like he was in a good mood. "Really?" Uncle Stane would say as he put a piece of steak into his mouth, "I'm surprised that you're handling this situation well, since the last time I saw you, you weren't doing so well." "Yes," Draco would quickly respond, his voice beginning to sound a bit frustrated, "I am fine." He wasn't taking the situation well in actuality; he was spending his birthday _without_ his father, who has been missing for ten days. If his mother didn't ask him to try to be on his best behavior, who knows how he would be reacting to his uncle right now. After that, Draco focused on eating his dinner, not speaking to his Uncle Stane. Instead, he decided to listen to his mother's and Uncle Happy's conversation.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, his mother and two uncles quickly cleaned up the table and washed all the dishes. Once they were done, Pepper pulled out a cake, which was chocolate flavored with vanilla icing. She brought the cake over to him, placing the cake in front of him. The cake had candles on it that read 'Happy Birthday', and they were all lit. Uncle Happy turned off the lights in the kitchen, before the three began to sing Happy Birthday. He listened to them sing, looking at the candles on the cake. Once they were done, he blew the candles out in two tries.

Uncle Happy then pulled out the candles from the cake, before cutting it into pieces. Uncle Happy passed him a piece, before handing a piece to Pepper and to Stane before grabbing a piece for himself. Once everyone got a piece, Draco began to eat his slice, not feeling too hungry for the cake. After taking a few bites, Draco put his slice of cake to the side, waiting for his mother and his two uncles to finish up.

Once they were finished, Pepper brought in the presents. As she walked in, Draco looked over towards the presents. There were only three presents, one from her, one from Uncle Stane, and one from Uncle Happy. She placed the gifts in front of him, and Draco reached out for Uncle Stane's gift first. He ripped the wrapping paper off of the gift, to see a Pokemon Platinum game inside."Thanks Uncle Stane," The boy would say with a nod, putting the game to the side, before grabbing Uncle Happy's present. He quickly opened the next gift, to see another video game. The video game was Kingdom Hearts 2, which came out in 2007, but Draco never got the chance to play the game."Thanks," He said with a weak smile, before moving on to the next gift.

When he opened the next gift, it was simply a movie that he saw in theaters last year with his parents. The movie was Ratatouille, which actually was a great movie. "Thanks Mom," He said with a quick nod. "You're welcome," She said with a soft smile, looking over towards his son. _This can't be the last gift, I'm sure they found Dad, and are just trying to surprise me,_ The boy thought to himself, as he glanced over towards the kitchen entrance. Draco kept on glancing over towards the entrance while his uncles and mother talked, silently hoping for his father to surprise him. But with every minute that passed, Draco knew that his father wasn't going to walk through that door and surprise him.

Draco found himself getting out of his seat, before mumbling just loud enough for his mother and uncles to hear him, "I'll be right back." Draco didn't bother to wait for a response from any of the three. He walked out of the kitchen, and headed to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Draco put his hands onto the sink, beginning to feel tears in his eyes. He couldn't hide his emotions anymore from his mother and his two uncles. It felt _horrible_ to not have his father by his side, especially considering what day it was. He couldn't pretend to act happy around them anymore, he _had_ to get these feelings off of his chest. He looked up towards the mirror, staring right at his reflection when tears began to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Pepper, Uncle Stane, and Uncle Happy sat at the table, waiting for Draco to return. "Draco has been gone for awhile," Pepper said as she began to sit up from her seat, "I'm going to check on him." "No Pepper," Uncle Stane intervened, quickly sitting up from his seat. "Let me check on him." Pepper quickly shook her head, beginning to refuse. "No Obediah, I would prefer it if I checked on him-" "Pepper, I insist," Uncle Stane cut her off, before walking out of the kitchen. He walked up to the bathroom door, before knocking. "Draco, are you in there?"

Draco froze at the sudden knock, and hearing his Uncle Stane speak up. "Go away," Draco responded to his uncle, hoping Uncle Stane would take the hint that he wanted to be left alone. But his Uncle Stane ignored his wishes. "Draco, you've been in here for a while now," He heard his uncle speak on the other side, "What's the matter?" Not giving Draco a chance to respond, his Uncle Stane quickly opened the door.

When Stane opened the door, he automatically saw Draco, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew it, he knew that Draco was lying when he said he was feeling fine back at the dinner table. He knew that Draco didn't improve at all from the last time, maybe he got even _worse_. Stane was about to speak up and say something, but Draco beat him to it.

"I said, _leave me alone!_ " Draco yelled at Uncle Stane, the mirror shattering as soon as he let out his emotions. Uncle Stane jumped back with surprise at the shattering of the mirror, but Draco wasn't bothered by it. He was used to these accidents by now, they seemed to happen whenever he showed a great amount of emotion.

Uncle Stane jumped back at the shattering mirror- he was _not_ expecting that to happen. He was expecting Draco to break down and probably yell at him, but he was _not_ expecting that mirror to shatter. _There is something wrong with Draco,_ The man would think to himself, _he is not a normal kid._ He stood there in shock for a moment as he watched Draco walk out of the bathroom, walking right past Stane and heading back to the kitchen. Uncle Stane walked back to the kitchen after Draco, reminding himself to look up what just happened later.

* * *

 **Afghanistan - The Cave - August 17th, 2008**

For three whole months, Tony and Yinsen worked on making that suit of armor. They managed to make it look like they were working on the Jericho, because there were cameras inside the cave, the Ten Rings were keeping a close eye on them.

As the Ten Rings members watched them work, they couldn't help it but feel suspicious. As they watched them on screen, Tony seemed to be trying something on. And what he was trying on was a hunk of metal, which did _not_ look like the Jericho. The man who was in charge, known as Raza, sat up and signaled his men to follow him. He led his men to the cave where Stark and Yinsen were in, before knocking on the metal door and barging in. The two men inside quickly stopped what they were doing, putting their hands behind their heads. He noticed that both men seemed tense, so he decided to speak up. "Relax.*" The two became less tense, but they were carefully looking over towards him. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology,*" Raza began to talk, as he walked over to Tony, "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine.*"

"An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire,*" Raza continued to talk, as he slowly walked over to the men's work table. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn,*" He said, as he grabbed hold of the blueprints of the suit of armor. He glanced down at the blueprint, before looking over towards Yinsen.

He walked over to Yinsen, beginning to talk in a foreign language that Tony didn't understand. Raza's men made Yinsen go onto his knees, and Raza grabbed hold of a metal prong, picking up a red hot stone. He began to yell out in this foreign language, and Yinsen began to yell back, Tony only catching the word 'Jericho' as Yinsen yelled. It took Tony a second to realize what was happening, they were going to burn Yinsen! "What do you want? A delivery date?*" Tony spoke up, taking a step forward. All of the men, besides Raza, stepped forward with their hands out, yelling out in a foreign language, probably telling Tony to stop. Raza slowly looked over towards Tony, looking away from Yinsen. "I need him alive, he's my assistant," Tony said to Raza, watching the man drop the red hot stone. Raza then placed the prongs on the work table, before beginning to walk out of the cave. "You have until tomorrow to complete my missile," Raza said coldly, before walking out of the cave with his men.

* * *

As soon as Raza and his men left the cave, Tony and Yinsen got to work. They were working for three months on this suit of armor, but now they had to have it complete by tomorrow. If they didn't have this suit complete, there wasn't a chance they were going to survive. They spent the entire night creating it, making sure it would be ready in time.

* * *

 **Next day, August 18th, 2008**

They could hear voices outside of the cave, banging on the doors, probably demanding them to open up. Tony was wearing the suit of armor, and a laptop was attached to it. Yinsen was at the laptop, frantically trying to figure out how to power up Tony's suit. "Did you initialize the power sequence?"

"Yes."

"Press Function 11. Tell me when a progress bar pops up."

"Okay, it's up."

"Press control I*," Tony began to explain to Yinsen, who quickly pressed the keys on the keyboard. "Alright, what's next?" Yinsen asked, Tony quickly responding. "I, enter, I, enter,*" Tony said, watching Yinsen do exactly what he said. "Now come over here and button me up.*" Tony said to Yinsen, who nodded and came over to Tony, helping him. As Yinsen was helping him, the bangs at the door got louder. "Just get it done,*" Tony said, as the voices at the door kept getting louder. "Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?*" Tony quickly added, as he glanced over towards Yensin. Yinsen stopped for a moment, before looking over towards Tony. "We need more time,*" Yinsen said to Tony, before walking away from Tony and grabbing a gun. "Stark, I am going to give you more time," Yinsen told him, before exiting the cave, beginning to shoot the gun at the walls and ceiling, hoping to grab the other men's attention.

"Stick to the plan!*" Tony yelled out to Yensin, before his suit was completely charged up. As soon as his suit charged up, the men sent to investigate stumble upon the remnants of the shattered door. The leader of the group, the first to recover but is still nervous, sends one of his men to look around inside. Tony fell silent as the man wandered around the cave. The man walked near Tony, unaware that he was there due to the darkness in the cave. Tony began to move, the man quickly whirling around to face Tony. Tony quickly threw a punch at the man, sending him flying back into the cave. As a result, the men at the entrance all began to shoot, not having a perfect aim. They were shooting everywhere in the cave. They all suddenly stopped when nothing happened, and one of the men looked over towards the others. He began to speak in a foreign language, but was cut off when Tony smacked him into the wall. The other two men began to panic, but Tony quickly knocked one of them into the opposite wall. The one he didn't hit yet stood in the middle, aiming his weapon at Tony and beginning to shoot. However, the bullets bounced off his armor, just causing some tiny dents. Tony began to walk up to the man, who was still shooting despite the bullets bouncing off, and punched the man to the ground.

Once they were knocked out, Tony began to walk forward. As he walked forward, other men were shooting at him, the bullets bouncing off his armor. As he was walking, two men came running up to him, yelling. He was able to knock them both out, knocking one down to the ground, and sending the other one flying. As he continued to walk, one more man came running at him, but like the others, he hit the man with his armor.

After that, Tony was walking out of the cave, the men this time running _away_ from him. As they were running away from him, one man turned around, and began to shoot at him, walking backwards. But as he did this, the other men he was with closed the door he was suppose to enter. He quickly began to yell out in a language he didn't understand, probably demanding them to open the door and let him in. The man quickly dropped his weapon and began to bang at the door, looking back at Tony as he got closer.

The man's yelling eventually quieted down, and the men on the other side waited for the door to open, aiming their weapons at the door. There was a sudden _bang_ at the door, leaving a dent. The men slowly began to back away, as the banging at the door did not stop. One of the men began to speak in a language, before running off with his men when Tony finally made the door open up. The door flew forward, falling onto the ground where the men previously stood.

As Tony began to continue to walk forward, Tony attempted to hit another man, but the man dodged his attack. As a result, Tony got his armor stuck into the rock wall. As he struggled to get his arm out, one man ran back to Tony, aiming his weapon at Tony. He attempted to shoot him with his gun. But the bullet bounced off, hitting the man, causing him to drop to the ground. After that, Tony looked over towards the man, before pulling his arm out and continuing to walk.

As he continued to walk, Raza loaded his weapon, which was a mini-rocket launcher. He then walked to the entrance of the cave, waiting for Tony to arrive. Yinsen was at the side, laying on top of some bags. As Tony entered, the first thing he saw was Yinsen. "Yinsen*!" Tony yelled out as he began to walk over towards him, but Yinsen caught him off with a weak voice, "Watch out*!" Tony dodged a mini-rocket that was sent at him, the mini-rocket hitting the wall and exploding. Tony quickly raised his left arm to reveal his own missile on his armor. He quickly fired the missile, aiming it at Raza. He didn't hit Raza directly, but the missile hit the wall right next to him, exploding. Raza ducked for cover, but then got covered in a pile of rocks. Raza didn't get up, and Tony quickly went over to Yensin, taking the mask off for a moment. "Come on Yensin, we got to go," Tony said to his friend, "we have a plan. We have to stick to it!" Yensin let out a cough, as he spoke silently. "This was always the plan, Stark.*" "Come on Yensin, please get up. We have to get out of here so you can see your family again," Tony attempted to motivate Yensin, but the man didn't budge. "My family is dead,*" Yensin said with a cough, looking over towards Tony, "I am going to see them again." Tony began to speak up to protest, but Yensin cut him off. "I want this, Tony. It's okay. I want this," He said, continuing to sound weak, looking over at Tony. Tony looked over towards Yensin sadly, before speaking up, "Thanks for saving my life, Yensin." "Don't waste it, Stark. Don't waste your life, your son is waiting for you," Yensin said, before taking some deep breaths. Yensin stopped breathing, lying still. Tony let out a sigh, before putting on the mask again.

He walked out of the cave, to be greeted with a crowd of men, all holding weapons. They all began to shoot at him, the bullets bouncing off of his armor. Once the men stopped shooting, Tony spoke up. "My turn.*"

Tony had flamethrowers attached to his suit, and he immediately began to set everything on fire. The men were set on fire, the weapons they stole were set on fire. He began to walk down to where his other weapons were, continuing to set everything on fire, wanting to make sure the weapons they stole were destroyed. They were beginning to aim well, and were shooting at weak parts of his suit. As they continued to shoot, he quickly set more things on fire, causing a few explosions. But as he did this, men continued to shoot at him. It was then he decided it would be a good idea to get out of here. He looked over towards his left arm, where a red button was. He quickly pressed the red button, his suit ignited into the air. As he ignited into the air, the area he was held captive exploded, escaping just in time.

But his suit didn't stay in flight for long. As soon as he got high into the air, the suit quickly lost power in flight. Tony found himself crashing into a large pile of sand, which completely destroyed his suit. For a moment after crashing, Tony sat there for a moment, before yanking off the helmet. "Not bad,*" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Tony then found himself walking through the desert with his shirt over his head, protecting himself from the sun. As he walked, two helicopters flew above him, grabbing Tony's attention. Tony began to yell out at them , waving his hand in the air. He fell to his knees as the helicopters landed, watching U.S. soldiers run over. Tony was greeted by his best friend, James Rhodes. Tony looked over at him and smiled, Rhodey quickly pulling Tony into a hug. "Next time you're riding with me, okay?" Rhodey said to him, before he and the other soldiers helped bring Tony into the helicopter.

* * *

 **Penthouse**

Draco found himself down in his father's workshop, as usual. He was listening to AC/DC's 'Shoot for Thrill', working on another project Tony didn't get to finish. Draco was beginning to run out of projects to complete, completing almost every project Tony left behind back in May. As he was working on the project, the music suddenly stopped. Draco looked over his shoulder to see Pepper entering, with tears running down her cheeks. At first, Draco assumed he was going to get terrible news. But, she was smiling, she wouldn't smile if she had to deliver some bad news. "Draco, I have some great news for you," She began, with a smile. Draco quickly sat up, looking over at Pepper. "Yes Mom?" He said, beginning to sound excited, a tone he didn't express since May. "Your late birthday present has finally arrived at the airport," Pepper announced, gladly watching Draco's face turn to pure happiness.

* * *

 **If you noticed asterisks(*) in any lines, that means the line is from the original Iron Man movie. I do not own those lines! There are also lines from the original Iron Man script that I paraphrased! Like the last chapter, review! Tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you're excited for, etc!**

 **Stay tuned, I'll probably update on Friday or Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Reuniting

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience! Here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it! C: And thank you so much for the 80 plus follows and almost 60 favs! It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Penthouse**

 _"Your late birthday present has finally arrived at the airport."_

Draco looked at her for a moment, before his expression turned into a huge smile. "They found Dad?" Draco asked his mother with an excited tone, looking right over at her. Pepper gave her son a nod, "Yes. He just landed at the airport, and Happy is going to drive us there." With a big smile, Draco quickly put his tools down, quickly getting up and running up to his mother. Pepper smiled back at him, glad to see her son looking happy again for the first time in three months. Pepper walked out of the workshop, with Draco following behind her. She closed the workshop up for Draco, before she walked up the stairs with her son following behind him.

"Happy is waiting for us outside," Pepper said to Draco, looking over to him for a moment as they entered the main floor. Before leaving the Penthouse, Pepper made sure the Penthouse was secured before leaving, and that J.A.R.V.I.S. would notify them if anything goes wrong while they are gone. Once everything was secured, Pepper and Draco exited the Penthouse, walking up to the driveway. At the driveway was a black car, and Happy was standing outside, waiting for them. "Thank you for waiting Happy," Pepper said politely to him, as Happy walked over to the passenger seat side of the car and opened the door for Pepper. Pepper walked over and got into the car, buckling herself in. She looked over towards Happy before giving a nod in thanks.

Happy nodded back in return, before shutting the door closed. He opened the backseat for Draco, the boy running over and getting into the car. Once Draco was in and buckled up, Happy shut the door closed and walked over to the driver's side of the car. Happy opened the driver's seat and got into the driver's seat. He closed the door and buckled himself in. Happy started the car and put it in drive, before driving off away from the Penthouse.

* * *

 **Los Angeles Airport**

Draco was at his mother's side, impatiently waiting for his father's plane to arrive. They were outside, standing right next to their car. Due to the Air Force bringing Tony home, they had to wait outside for Tony to arrive. But Draco didn't mind waiting outside, nor did his mother. Draco honestly thought no one minded waiting outside in the heat, it was worth it.

As Draco waited, he could see the aircraft being pulled in. He excitedly looked over at the aircraft when it came to a halt, the rear hatch beginning to open. As the rear hatch began to open up, he could see his father sitting in a wheelchair, with his Uncle Rhodey standing beside him. Not only that, but his father also had a sling on his right arm. Once the rear hatch was on the ground, Tony got up from the wheelchair and began to walk down the hatch, with Rhodey helping him.

Draco watched his father walk down the hatch, before he began to run forward, leaving his mother's side. "Dad!" The boy exclaimed as he ran up the hatch, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "Dad!" He said a second time, before wrapping his arms around his father. Tony hugged Draco back with his left arm, pulling the boy close. "Hey there kiddo," Tony said to Draco as he kept his son close, hearing the boy began to sob out of joy. "I missed you so much," Draco said to his father, choking on a sob. He missed his father so much, he was so glad to have his father back. "I missed you as well Draco," He heard his father say in return, "I thought about you everyday while I was there." Draco nodded, before letting go of his father. Tony walked down the rest of the hatch, with Rhodey on side and Draco at the other.

Tony walked up to Pepper, who had a smile on her face and red eyes. "Missed me, Potts?" Tony would ask her, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. Pepper gave him a nod. "Of course I missed you," She said with a warm smile, before hugging Tony. Tony hugged her in return, and after a few moments, they broke the hug.

After the three were reunited, Pepper, Tony, and Draco headed over to the car. Pepper got into the Passenger's seat, while Tony got in the back seat with Draco. As Pepper was buckling herself up, Happy, who was driving them, decided to speak up. "Where to, sir?*" He asked Tony, but Pepper responded instead. "Take us to the hospital, please." But before Happy could respond, Tony quickly intervened. "No, don't take me to the hospital, Happy," Tony said, grabbing the attention of Pepper and Draco. "No?" Pepper would say, being to sound shocked, "Tony, you have to go! Doctors need to look at you-"

"I said no, Pepper!" Tony cut her off with a frown, looking right towards her. "Pep, for the past three months, I have been in captivity. There are two things that I want," Tony said to her, "The first thing I want is an American cheeseburger. Two-"

"Tony… Enough of this…"

"...Isn't as bad as you think. I want a press conference."

Pepper looked over towards him, surprised at what he requested. "A press conference?" Tony gave her a nod, before hearing Pepper speak up again. "But what for, Tony?" "You'll find out," Tony said to her, before turning his attention to Happy. "Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first.*"

"Yes sir," Happy said to Tony, before putting the car into drive, and putting his foot on the gas pedal. He began to press down with his foot on the pedal, driving off.

* * *

It wasn't that long until they arrived at the main building of Stark Industries. They did stop at Burger King through the drive thru to get Tony a cheeseburger, but that didn't take long. Happy pulled the car up to the sidewalk, before putting the car into park. Outside of the car was Obediah Stane, with a crowd of people behind him. Draco watched his father open the back seat door, to be greeted by Stane. "Look who's back!" Stane said with a relieved tone, walking up to the inventor and putting an arm around Tony. Draco got out of the car after his father, closing the car door behind him. As he got out, Stane looked over towards him. "Ah, Draco, you must be so happy to have your father home," His uncle said to him, gesturing Draco to walk over. Draco complied, walking over to his Uncle, and standing next to his father. "How about we go inside?" Stane would ask Tony, "We have a press conference to start." With that, Stane began to lead Tony and Draco inside the building, the group of people following behind him.

As they entered the building, Draco noticed his mother was standing away from the crowd, watching from the sidelines. Draco almost went over to her, but then he saw her give him a gesture to follow his father. With a quick nod of thanks, Draco went after his father. Tony had sat himself in front of the podium, and Draco decided he would do the same. Draco sat himself next to his father, who was beginning to eat one of his cheeseburgers. He father put down the cheeseburger for a moment, before swallowing the food he had in his mouth. With a sigh, his father began to speak.

* * *

But before Tony began to speak, Pepper was standing at the sidelines, holding a notebook and a pen in her hand. She focused her attention on Tony, before a voice grabbed her attention. "Ms. Potts, may I have a word with you?" She looked over to her left, to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, more specifically Agent Phil Coulson. "Oh, sure," She said with a weak smile, looking over towards the agent. "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to debrief Mr. Stark on his escape." Pepper looked over at him for a moment, before giving a nod. "I'll put something in the book.""Thank you," Agent Coulson responded, with a nod of his head.

* * *

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him,*" Tony began to speak, Draco looking right over at him. Draco never had a chance to meet his adopted grandfather. His grandfather passed away years before he was born, his adopted grandmother as well. "I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels,*" Tony continued, before his voice going silent. For a moment, it looked like Tony was thinking of what to say. But then, he spoke up again. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability,*" Tony said to the entire crowd, looking up towards them, with a serious expression on his face.

"Mr. Stark! What happened out there?" One reporter spoke up, raising his hand to grab Tony's attention. Tony looked over towards him, before answering the man's question. "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up,*" Tony said as he stood up from where he was sitting. Tony looked at all of them, before speaking up again. "And that is why, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division in Stark International," Tony said, grabbing everyone's attention. All the reporters stood to their feet, asking tons of questions at the same time. Draco quickly stood up at the reporter's reaction, looking over towards his father. "Until a time I can decide what this company will be!" Tony said to the crowd, before Stane went up to the podium. "All we should think about right now, is that Tony is back and he is more healthy than ever!" Stane said, attempting to calm down the crowd. After no signs showed that the crowd was going to calm down, Stane escorted Tony and Draco out of the press conference.

* * *

Draco spent the majority of his day with his father, after the press conference. Draco hadn't seen his father in _months_ , he wanted to have some time to spend with his dad. But it didn't last too long, because while he and his father were at giant arc reactor that ran the company, Stane walked in to talk with Tony. "Tony, do you really think this is a good idea, making Stark Industries produce something else other than _weapons_?" Tony looked over towards Stane, before giving the man a simple response. "Yes, I believe it's a good idea. I don't a body count to be our legacy anymore."

"But that's what we do, Tony! We are weapon manufacturers, we're iron mongers-" Obediah began to argue with Tony, but Draco decided to speak up and add in his two cents. "Let my dad make decisions on his own," Draco would say harshly to Stane, with a frown on his face, "The company belongs to my dad, after all." Stane stopped speaking, before looking over towards Draco with a smirk. "You wouldn't understand Draco," Stane would to the boy, "You're too young to understand the conversation I am having with your daddy."

But that was when Tony decided to speak up. "Hey, you better listen to him, Obediah. I am making decisions for _my_ company. We don't have to make just weapons," Tony would say harshly, not liking how Stane was treating his son. Stane let out a sigh, raising his hands in the air. "Alright, what would we make?"

"I was hoping to look more into the arc reactor technology."

"The arc reactor technology? We built that thing to shut the hippies up, a publicity stunt!"

"It works,*" Tony said, before catching Stane's expression. "Could you have a lousier poker face? Who told you, Rhodey or Pepper?" "It doesn't matter who told me, just show it."

Tony sighed, before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a miniaturized arc reactor in his chest. Draco looked over at the mini-arc reactor that was in his father's chest, looking amazed. "Wow, that is impressive Tony," Stane said to Tony, who quickly buttoned up his shirt. Tony looked over towards Stane, before saying, "It works.*" At with that, Tony left the building, with Draco following behind him.

* * *

 **Penthouse**

It felt great to finally be back at home, he hadn't been home in three months. He had missed the Penthouse while he was gone, missing the times he spent with Draco and Pepper and the times he spent in the workshop. Tony walked down into his workshop, before entering the password and walking inside. When he walked in, he couldn't help it but notice that some of the projects that he left out were completed. _Draco must have completed the projects,_ Tony thought to himself, before deciding to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. "Hey Jar, did Draco spend a majority of his time down here working on my projects?" _"Yes sir, he spent the majority of his time down here."_ Tony gave a nod, "Thanks Jar." _"Anytime sir. And welcome home, as well."_

* * *

Draco was back at the penthouse, finally returning home. He was upstairs, before hearing his father's voice from downstairs. "Pepper, how big are your hands?*" That caught Pepper off guard, and she quickly stood up to her feet. "What?" "I said, how big are your hands? Just come down to the workshop." "Alright," She said with a sigh, before looking over at Draco, "Wait here." And with that, Pepper walked to the stairs, heading down them and entering the workshop.

Draco waited for a few minutes, but decided he wanted to see what his father wanted his mother for. Draco got up and headed to the workshop. When he walked downstairs, he saw his father on a seat, shirtless, with a shiny new arc reactor in his chest. Pepper was holding the old one, and she looked terrified. As Draco entered the password and walked in, he catching the end of the conversation. "Tony, _never_ ask me to do that again. Anyway… What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper asked Tony, glancing over at the old reactor. "Throw it out, destroy it. I don't need it anymore." Pepper gave him a nod, but she decided in her head that she would do something else with the reactor.

* * *

After seeing his father get the arc reactor in his chest replaced, Draco decided to go back down to the workshop. He had left the workshop around an hour ago, and decided he would go back to Tony and spend some time with him. After all, Draco hadn't been able to spend time with his dad in the workshop for a _long_ time, and he wanted to see what Tony was up to. The boy found himself going down the stairs, heading to the door of the workshop. Before he entered the password, he saw his father working on a completely new project. As he watched, his father had a 3D image of a suit of armor up. His father was fiddling around with it, removing parts of the suit and throwing it into a 3D trash can.

Deciding that he wanted to ask what Tony was working on, Draco entered the password to the workshop and then entered. "Hey Dad, what are you working on?" Draco caught Tony by surprise, the inventor turning around to look over at Draco. "Hey Draco," The inventor said, glancing over at the 3D image, "I am working on a new project." Draco nodded, before walking over and keeping his eyes on the 3D image. "That's cool! Can I watch you work on it?"

With a sigh, Tony gave a nod. "Sure, why not," Tony said, before looking right over at his son. "There is just one thing." Draco looked up towards him, "Yes?"

"You cannot tell your mother about this, am I clear?" Tony said to his son, who quickly asked a question in return. "Why can't I tell mom?"

"Because this is a secret project, Draco. I don't want her to find out about this project yet. If you didn't know how I escaped, I created something like this. I am recreating it, and it will be called Mark II."

* * *

For the next few hours, Draco watched his father work on a new kind of technology, which looked like a suit of armor. His father didn't get too far into the project, only getting as far as the boots for the suit. Once he created them, he adjusted them so he could wear them.

Draco watched his father put the boots on, before walking over to a platform. Tony walked backwards for a moment, before looking over at one robot he owned, known as Dummy. "Dummy, you're on standby fire safety." He next turned his attention to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Jar, roll it and activate hand controls." _"Yes sir,"_ The personal AI system responded, before beginning to film and activating the control Tony requested.

"Alright, we are going to start off real nice and easy," Tony said, as he got himself ready to take off into the air. "In three….. Two…. one," He counted down, before fire ignited in the boots. Tony quickly ignited into the air, barely having any time to control himself. Before he knew it, he smacked into the wall, and fell right down to the ground. As he fell to the ground, Dummy began to use a fire extinguisher on him.

At first, Draco was nervous that his father managed to hurt himself. But Tony got up, requesting Dummy to stop wasting the fire extinguisher. Draco couldn't help himself but laugh at what happened, watching his father walk over to him. "Okay, I am going to change that so that won't happen again," Tony said, before he took off the boots, and began to work on them some more.

* * *

 **Any line with an asterisk(*) is from the original Iron Man script. There are also lines that I paraphrased! And in this fanfic, Pepper and Tony will already know about S.H.I.E.L.D., since in the Iron Man movie, they didn't know of S.H.I.E.L.D. until Coulson introduced it to them. I hope you guys don't mind that they already know of S.H.I.E.L.D.!(In earlier chapters I had Tony mention S.H.I.E.L.D. so that's why they would already know)**

 **Also, tell me what you guys liked about this chapter in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Working on Mark II

**Thank you guys for your patience while I wrote up this chapter! And thanks for the almost 100 follows and 70+ favs, it means a lot! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

* * *

 **Four days later**

Four days rolled by since his father had began to work on the Mark II on the suit. It was around 8:30 PM, and Draco was sitting down in a seat, looking over towards his father. As he looked over towards his father, Tony had his right arm out, with part of the suit on. Tony was adjusting it, making sure it was on correctly and that it was doing was it was suppose to do. As soon as Tony began to check that it was working properly, the sound of high heels could be heard.

Draco looked over towards the door of the workshop, to see his mother walking with a brown paper wrapped box, and a coffee mug on top of it. She walked over to Draco, putting the two items down on the table, before looking over at Tony. As she looked over towards Tony, she couldn't help but notice what was on his arm. "Tony, I thought you were done making weapons," She said to him, with a frown across her face. "I am done making weapons Pep, but this is different," Tony began to explain to her, "This is a flight stabilizer."

"It's completely harmless!" Tony quickly added on, before deciding to demonstrate to Pepper on how it was harmless. At his palm, the armor began to glow, and before he knew it, and beam came out of the armor, sending him flying back to the workshop.

This caught both Draco and Pepper by surprise, both getting startled. Draco quickly looked over towards his father, who was getting up from the ground. Pepper looked over towards him as well, as if she was expecting him to say something. "I didn't expect that,*" Tony said to them both, before walking over to the two. With a sigh, Pepper decided to speak up, with what she originally came down to the shop for. "Obediah is upstairs," She said, with a sigh escaping from her lips. Tony looked over at her when she said this, giving her a quick nod. "Alright, Draco and I will be upstairs soon."

"Alright," Pepper said to the two of them, before turning around and leaving the shop, heading back upstairs.

Draco looked over towards Tony, who was taking off the part of the suit. He placed it on the table, before looking over at the nine year old. "Alright, let's go upstairs," Tony said to Draco, as he began to walk towards the door to the shop. Draco let out a sigh, not really wanting to speak with his Uncle Stane. "Okay," The boy said to his father, following him out of the shop and heading up the stairs.

As Draco headed up the stairs after his father, he could hear his Uncle Stane playing the piano. As he entered the main floor, he looked over towards the location of the piano. His Uncle Stane was sitting in the seat, his beer glass set on the piano as he played a few notes. "How did it go?*" Tony asked Obediah, heading over to the couch and taking a seat. Obediah merely looked up at him, before looking back at the piano. As Tony sat down in the couch, he noticed pizza on the coffee table and reached for a slice. "It went that bad, huh?*" Tony asked him, as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Just because I brought pizza from New York," Draco could hear his Uncle Stane say, as he walked over to the couch, "doesn't mean it went bad.*" After that, Draco grabbed a slice of pizza for himself, and began to take a bite. "Sure it doesn't," Draco listened to his father respond, "oh boy."

"It would have gone better if you were there.*" Stane said as he got up from the piano, grabbing his beer glass and walking over to Tony, Pepper, and Draco. "You told me to lay low, Obedi. And that's what I have been doing."

"I lay low, and you take care of all-*"

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting.*" Stane said, as he looked over towards Tony. Tony frowned a bit, before repeating Stane. "This was a board of directors meeting?*" Stane let out a sigh, before walking up to the coffee table and putting his beer glass down. "The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction.*" Stane explained to Tony, who was beginning to frown. "A what?*" Tony asked him, looking over at him with the same frown on his face. "They plan to lock you out, Tony," Stane explained, before taking a seat in a chair and looking over at the inventor.

"Why, because stocks dropped 40 points? We knew that was going to happen!*" Tony said to his friend, clearly not happy by these news. "Fifty-six and a half,*" Stane corrected Tony, letting out a sigh. "That doesn't matter Obedi! We own the controlling interest in the company!" Tony quickly responded, but Stane quickly spoke up as well. "The board has rights too, Tony.*"

"They are making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest.*"

" _I'm_ being responsible, that's a new direction for me, for the company!"

"I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…,*" Tony began to say with an annoyed tone, getting up from his seat, "This is _great_.*" He began to walk over to the stairs that led to the shop, and Draco looked over towards him. "Come on Tony!" Stane said, getting up from his seat and going after his father, walking up to him. Draco frowned at this, before silently getting up from the couch and slowly heading over to his father. "I'll be in the shop, Obedi." Tony said to Stane clearly, with a frown. "Tony, listen to me. I'm trying to turn this company around, but you gotta give me something," Stane said as he looked right over towards the inventor, "Something to pitch them."

"Let me have the engineers analyze what you're working on," Stane suggested, "You know, draw up some specs.*" Tony quickly shook his head, not liking the idea. "No way." "It will give a bone for the boys in New York, Tony," Stane continued to attempt to convince Tony, but Tony was still shaking his head. "This stays with me," Tony said, as he began to go down the stairs, beginging to head back to the shop. "At least let me see what you're working on down there?" Stane made one final attempt, but Tony kept walking down the stairs. "Goodnight, Obedi," Tony said, as Draco began to follow him down the stairs.

But, he didn't get down the stairs to reach the shop, because he heard his mother call his name. "Draco!"

Draco stopped in on the staircase he was on, before looking over his shoulder to see his mother. "Yes?" Pepper looked at him for a moment, before saying, "It's time for you to go to bed." Draco let out a sigh, before walking back up the stairs. "Okay," He said, sounding a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see his father work on the suit more. Draco said goodnight to his mother, Uncle, and father, before heading to his room to go to bed.

* * *

Tony entered the shop by himself, walking over to the table where he left part of the suit at. He almost put it back on to work on it more, but then he saw the paper wrapped box that Pepper left. He walked over to it, before picking it up and tearing the paper off. When he tore the paper off, what he saw was his first arc reactor that he created with Yinsen, and that it was surrounded by glass. Around the arc reactor, it read 'Proof that Tony Stark actually has a heart'. As Tony read it, he couldn't help it but smirk, before putting it down on the table.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Day 11, test 37. Dummy, you're still on fire safety. But if I am _not_ on fire and you douse me again, I'll sell you to a city college for parts." Tony said to the robot, as he stepped onto the platform. Tony was wearing the boots and had the hand parts of his suit on.

Draco was sitting on the side, looking over at his father with interest. It looked like he was ready, hopefully Tony would be able to get it right on this try. "Alright, nice and easy, we'll start with a one percent thrust capacity." Tony said, before facing his hands towards the ground, ready to take off. "In three… two… one." Draco looked up from his seat, expecting to see his father take off into the air.

But that didn't happen. Instead, his father took off for a split second, and quickly lost power, landing on the ground. Draco looked over towards Tony with a confused expression, wondering what happened.

Tony looked down at the equipment he was wearing, before muttering, "What the hell…"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., why didn't it work? It has been working perfectly fine beforehand."

 _"It seems like something is interfering with the technology, sir."_ His personal AI responded, with his regular British accent. "Do you possibly have an image that interfering with it?"

 _"Yes sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. responded, before a 3D screen pulled up in front of Tony. Tony began to look at the screen, seeing an unknown energy around his suit. At first, he didn't know what it was, but then he noticed that the energy was radiating off of Draco in the screen. Tony glanced over at his son for a moment, before looking back at the screen. Whatever this energy was, it was acting his tech and was preventing it from working. "J.A.R.V.I.S., is this energy compatible? Can I make it work with my technology?"

" _You certainly can try sir, but it may be difficult."_

Tony stood there for a moment, thinking. With a sigh, Tony spoke up. "Alright. Let's try to make this energy work with my tech." Tony said, before walking off of the platform and taking off the parts of the suit.

* * *

It had taken a few hours to make the energy compatible with his technology. He had tested numerous ideas to try to figure out a solution to it. Most of the tests he attempted didn't work well. But for this test he was about to do, he felt a bit more confident on it.

In this test, Tony decided to attempt to make the energy work around his tech. He managed to come up with a way for it to be possible, and now he just needed to test it. "Alright Jar, in three, two, one." And with that, Tony took off into the air.

He couldn't help himself but grin at his success, finally after several attempts, he has done it! He found a way to make this energy work with his technology. He looked over towards Draco, who as well, was smiling at his father's success. J.A.R.V.I.S. pulled up the 3D screen real quick, to show Tony how the energy was working with his suit.

On the screen, it showed the energy working _around_ his tech, not with it like before. Now this energy was no longer a harm to his work or any of his technology. After Tony had seen enough, Tony gave a nod, J.A.R.V.I.S. pulling away the screen.

Tony landed onto the ground, taking a step back. As he did this, dummy lifted it's head over to Tony, and he quickly turned to face the robot. "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in.*" Tony then faced himself back to normal, before speaking up to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Alright Jar, let's bring this up to 2.5," The inventor said, J.A.R.V.I.S. quickly responding. _"Of course, sir."_

"In three… two… one." And with that, Tony ignited into the air again, flames coming out of his rocket boots. Draco watched his father fly around, attempting to gain control. As he watched, Tony began to fly near the set of cars that were in the shop. "Okay, this is _not_ where I want to be!*" Draco heard his father say, watching him attempt to get away from the sports cars.

But instead of getting away from the cars, Tony went right over them. "No, no, no, not the cars!" Tony exclaimed as he attempted not to melt the cars coats with the flames coming out of his boots. Luckily, Tony was able to get away from the cars, and fly over the table instead. As he flew over the table, papers flew into the air, before landing on the floor, "You know what, this is okay. It could have been worse." Draco heard his father saying, watching the inventor turn himself around and head back over to the platform.

For a moment, Tony flew above the platform in place, hovering. And then, he slowly made his way to land onto the ground. Tony made contact with the ground, and took a few steps back, grabbing dummy's attention. The robot lifted it's head at Tony, ready to douse Tony, but the inventor caught the robot in the act. "No!" Tony snapped at the robot, watching it lower it's head in disappointment. With a smirk, Tony looked away from the robot, before saying, "Yeah, I can fly.*"

Draco felt amazed at what his father just accomplished. His father created this technology and was able to _fly_ with it! Draco wished he could try to fly around with it, but he was too small compared to his father. As he sat there for a moment, an idea came to his head. If he couldn't fly around with this suit, maybe he could have his own. "Hey Dad?" The nine year old spoke up, grabbing the older man's attention. "Yes?" Tony asked him, looking over at the blonde haired boy.

"Is there a chance that I could have a suit of my own, like yours?" Draco asked him, watching his father think for a moment. Tony stood there for a moment, thinking, before responding. "You know what Draco, how about we look into that?" Draco grinned, before giving his father a nod. "Alright!" Draco said, feeling excited that his father might make him his own suit of armor.

Tony simply gave him a nod, before taking off the rocket boots and hand parts of the suit. Tony had the parts of the suit be put away to where they belonged, and then he headed over to Draco.

As Tony walked over to him, Tony signaled him to walk over to the table. As he walked over to the table, he quickly picked up all the papers that were on the ground and set them on the table. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you pull up the 3D image I designed for Mark II?"

" _Of course, sir."_ And even without a second later, Tony's 3D design of the suit was showing in front of Draco and him. In this 3D image, the suit looked like it was almost complete, like it was on the steps of finally being done. "This is what I was planning for the suit to look like at the end," Tony explained to Draco, watching the boy nod in understanding. "Maybe for now, I can make you just the arm of the suit and you can have access to the repulsor, in case you ever need it for something like self-defense," Tony said as he glanced over at Draco, the blonde boy nodding in understanding. _But let's hope that you won't have to use it that way,_ Tony thought to himself, hoping that his son would be safe enough that he wouldn't have to use the repulsor. "And if my suit turns out to be a success, maybe I'll create the rest of your suit," Tony finally added, before looking over at Draco.

Draco looked over at him, before giving him a nod of his head. "Okay, got it," The boy said, with a smirk on his face. Seeing how his father's tests were going well so far, the rest of the suit was probably going to be success as well. And that possibly meant he might get his own suit of armor!

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

"Hey Dad, can I watch you work on your project more-" Draco began to ask as he ran down the stairs to the shop, before loosing the track of his voice at what he saw ahead of him. Ahead of him was a complete suit of armor, painted in a silver color. In the suit's chest, it was glowing from the arc reactor, and it's eyelids were glowing as well. His father _had_ to be wearing that suit, since after all, only he and Tony knew about the project. Plus, the arc reactor in the suit's chest kind of gave his father away, though it was the arc reactor that helped power the suit.

Draco quickly entered the password to the shop, before walking in slowly, looking at the suit with amazement. "Woah…," Draco muttered to himself, his mouth gaping open for a moment, before shutting his mouth close. Sure, Draco had seen a 3D image of what the suit was going to look like. But that was merely a 3D image, it was nothing like seeing the actual suit in person.

As Draco stood inside the shop, he watched his father make the suit test numerous parts of the suit to make sure they were working correctly. As he watched his father test parts of the suit, Draco began to get a feeling of what was going to happen in a short amount of time.

* * *

 **Like in previous chapters, the asterisks mean they are from the original Iron Man Script. There are lines that are paraphrased.**

 **Please tell me what you guys are looking forward in next chapters, and what you liked about this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Test Flight

**Ahhhhh I am so sorry for the long wait! I finally got the chance to finish up this chapter, I have been working on it for the past month. I hope you guys like it, thank you for all your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Jarvis, are you there?*" Draco heard his father say, who was currently inside the suit of armor. _"At your service, sir.*"_ The personal AI responded to the inventor, with his usual British accent. Draco began to walk over to his father, his eyes set on the suit with amazement. "Engage Heads Up Display,*" Tony said to J.A.R.V.I.S., the personal AI immediately obeying Tony. _"Check.*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. said, giving Tony an approval that it was working correctly.

As Draco walked over, his father continued to talk to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Import all preferences from home interface,*" Draco listened to his father, asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to do another thing for him. _"Of course, sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, as he began to import what Tony requested. After a few moments, Tony spoke up again. "Okay Jar, what do you say?"

" _I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready,*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. answered Tony, confirming to him that what he requested was being imported. "Can we start the virtual walk-around?*" Draco heard his father ask J.A.R.V.I.S. another question, as he walked closer to his father. _"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony, in which the inventor gave a nod of approval.

With a sigh, Draco decided to speak up, hoping to grab Tony's attention. "Hey Dad, what are you doing?" He asked him, the inventor looking over at the blonde haired boy. Tony looked over towards him, before speaking up to his son. "Hey Draco, J.A.R.V.I.S. and I was just testing the suit to make it's ready for a test flight."

"You're going to test fly the suit? Can I come with you?" The boy asked his father rather excitedly, hoping for an answer of yes for his second question. "To the first question- yes, I am going to test fly the suit. To the second question- no, you cannot," Tony responded, Draco frowning at the answer for the second question. "Why can't I come?" The boy asked him, with the same frown on his face. Tony let out a sigh, before saying, "You can't come along since there isn't a possible way that you would be safe in. I haven't created the suit I talked to you about yet, and because I am just testing the suit for the first time, I don't want to risk anything with something going wrong with the suit." Tony explained to him, Draco nodding in understanding. "Oh okay," Draco said, the frown slowly turning into a neutral expression. He understood why his father would rather not have him come along, but he still wished there was a way he could come.

"But, I have another option I think you'd like." Draco heard his father speak up again, looking up towards him. "Yes?" The nine year old asked, the neutral expression turning into a small smile. "J.A.R.V.I.S., pull it up," Tony said to the personal AI, as he glanced over towards his son. _"Yes sir,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. responded to the inventor, a screen appearing in front of Draco. On the screen, it showed everything that was in front of Tony. It was a video that recorded his every move, whether Tony moved to, the screen followed. "With this screen, you'll be able to watch me test fly it. I know it's not the same, but you can see it through this," Tony explained to him, as Draco focused his attention on the screen. The boy gave a quick nod, focusing on the screen. "Alright," Draco said, as he quickly glanced over at Tony, and then focused back onto the screen.

After seeing that Draco was more focused on the screen, Tony decided to continue.. "Do a check on control surfaces,*" Tony said to the personal AI, turning his attention back to what he was originally doing. _"As you wish,*"_ The AI answered him, Tony's request immediately going into command, the control surfaces beginning to move around on the suit. Some control surfaces shifted around, some moved up and down, and some even detached themselves from the suit before re-attaching themselves. As this happened, Draco looked over towards his father, watching the test running smoothly. Once the test was over, the control surfaces went back to normal. Once the test was complete, J.A.R.V.I.S. said with his British accent, _"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics.*"_

"Yeah, tell you what, do a weather and ATC check,*" Tony said, as some flight projections appeared on the inside of his helmet, right in front of his view. As Tony looked over towards the entrance of his garage, the flight projections advanced, changing to a blue blueprint of the area nearby, with flight projections above it. "Start listening in on ground control,*" Tony added quickly after his original request, J.A.R.V.I.S. immediately speaking up. _"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…*"_

"J.A.R.V.I.S.! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk,*" Tony interrupted the personal AI, with a smirk on his face, an expression that was covered by the helmet he was currently wearing, but with the tone of his voice, it could be easily guessed that Tony was smirking. Tony glanced over at Draco, who was sitting in a chair, with the screen he had J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up close to him. Tony looked away, before beginning to count down, "Ready? In three, two, one…" When he counted down to one, the suit took off into the air, the boots ignited with the repulsors. Tony flew out of the workshop, exiting through the garage entrance. As Tony exited through the garage, Draco could hear his father let out a cheer.

As soon as Tony took off into the air, the screen next to Draco turned on. Draco quickly turned his attention to the screen, watching his father leave the Penthouse, entering the night sky. He watched his father take a turn, glancing back at the Penthouse, before beginning to fly towards a city nearby. It seemed like Tony had a little trouble controlling the suit at first, but the inventor was able to gain control. While watching the screen, he watched his father gain control, and no longer was the screen moving around a lot. "Handles like a dream,*" He heard his father say, and the boy couldn't help it but smirk at his dad's remark. After that, Tony thrusted the repulsors more, and began to gain more speed. Before he knew it, his father was flying towards the city, that was right at the coast. As he fly by it, the screen zoomed onto a ferris wheel, and then to one particular seat on the ride. On the seat, there was a little boy and little girl, with their mother. Tony's screen zoomed more on the boy, as the boy was having an ice cream treat, and while in middle of licking the ice cream scoop, the scoop of ice cream fell off the cone. The little boy didn't even seem to notice his ice cream treat was now ruined, as he looked over towards Tony, who was flying nearby.

It wasn't long before Tony flew away from the ferris wheel, getting higher into the air. As he was climbing altitude, Draco heard his father say, "All right, let's see what  
this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?*" As he watched his father get higher and higher into the sky, he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. give him an answer, _"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir.*"_ That only seemed to give his father more determination, "Records are made to be broken! Come on!*" Tony thrusted the repulsors once again, gaining more and more altitude as a minute passed by.

Draco watched the screen carefully, before the screen began to glitch. Warning signs were popping up all over Tony's screen, and he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say, _"_ S _ir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring.*"_ Tony ignored J.A.R.V.I.S.'s warning, as he continued to fly upwards, thousands of feet up in the air. "Keep going!*" Draco heard his father say, and as he got higher and higher, like J.A.R.V.I.S. warned, ice began to build up on Tony's suit. "Higher!*" He heard his father exclaim, before some signs of struggle began to occur, from the ice forming. Before he knew it, the thrusters went out, and the screen Draco was watching was beginning to glitch.

"Dad?" Draco said with concern, before the screen completely went black. "Dad!" The boy yelled out, in fear something disastrous was happening to his father.

* * *

As soon as his thrusters began to stop, his suit immediately began to struggle to stay on and stop the thrusters from going out. But the inventor was too high in the air, the extreme coldness from the altitude completely froze his thrusters, and surely he wouldn't be able to gain control of them from this altitude. Before he knew it, Tony came to a stop, and began to fall backwards. "We iced up, Jarvis!*" Tony yelled out as he continued to fall towards the ground, getting even closer with every passing second. "Deploy flaps! Jarvis!*"

"Come on, we got to break the ice!*" Tony exclaimed, as he struggled to grab hold of the suit, and attempt to break the ice, as he fell through the sky. He successfully broke the ice, and J.A.R.V.I.S. helped out as well. The flaps in the back of his suit opened up, ice shattering as it did so. As soon as they broke the ice, the screen turned back on. The screen popped up, the sound of the suit powering up, all the functions of the suit coming back to him. As he was only a few hundred feet away from the ground, the thrusters gained power once again, Tony gaining control once again. With the thrusters on again, Tony flew extremely close to the ground, dodging a few cars and letting out a cheer.

* * *

"Dad!" The boy exclaimed again, looking over at the pitch black screen. What happened? What was going on? As these questions went through Draco's mind, he remembered that J.A.R.V.I.S. was keeping an eye on him, in the same time of being with Tony in the suit. "J.A.R.V.I.S.! What happened?" He exclaimed, looking away from the screen. _"We are currently having a problem with ice, Draco. Your father and I are trying our best to break the ice and get the power going."_ "You mean he lost power in the suit-" Draco began to respond, before looking over at the screen, watching it begin to turn back on again. Before he knew it, the screen was back on, and he could hear the suit powering up. From what he was seeing on the screen, his father was only a few hundred feet from the ground. Draco watched the screen nervously, before a sense of relief went through him, as he heard the thrusters turn on, and Tony was back in control. "Yes!" The boy exclaimed, watching his father fly close to the ground, dodging a few cars, and beginning to get a bit higher in the air, to avoid getting hit by any automobiles. He watched his father fly towards the penthouse, before beginning to slow down. He watched his father slowly make his way to the roof, ready to land. "Kill power, Jar." He heard his father say, and he watched as the thrusters turned off, and his father landing onto the roof. But as soon as he landed on the roof, the weight of the suit was too heavy, and he watched with shock as his father fell through the roof, and landed onto the baby grand piano. And quickly after that, the weight of the suit broke through the piano and the main floor. Draco heard a loud crash, and quickly looked over his shoulder, to see his dad on top of one of his sport cars, the car completely destroyed. As he looked over, Dummy began to use the fire extinguisher on the inventor, Tony leaning his head back onto the car.

* * *

Once Tony was out of the suit, Tony walked through the workshop, holding a bag of ice to his head. The inventor let out a sigh as he walked past the table where Pepper left the wrapped up box, with the coffee mug on it. Tony stopped in his tracks, and went to the table. He took the coffee mug off of the box, and began to tear open the present. As he opened it, what was inside was his first arc reactor inside a glass case, with the letters 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart' engraved into it. Tony couldn't help it but begin to smile a bit at the gift, as he took a look at it.

* * *

 **Afghanistan**

The ten rings leader stood in front of his two men, watching the two study closely on the remains of Tony's suit that they discovered in the was a physical difference in Raza, at the side of his head, there was a nasty scar, which he received from the one and only, Tony Stark. He was lucky that he only received a nasty scar from the inventor, it could have been much, _much_ worse. He kept a close eye on the two men, smoking on a cigarette. As he watched the two men try to figure out the suit of armor, he found himself looking right at the helmet, which was on top of a wooden box.

* * *

 **Penthouse**

Tony was in the workshop with Draco, sitting in a seat. In front of him were several computers, on their screens was Tony's suit of armor. For the past twenty minutes, Tony was discussing with J.A.R.V.I.S. about the test flight and he heard his father requesting J.A.R.V.I.S. to paint the suit gold. Draco walked over to the table as his father discussed this, grabbing a TV remote and pressing the power button. When he pressed the power button, the screen turned on, and it was automatically on some kind of news channel.

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society.*" Draco heard the women on the screen speak, grabbing his father's attention. Tony looked over at the screen, before speaking up, "Hey Jar, did we get an invitation to that?"

 _"I have no record of the invite, sir.*"_ The personal AI responded, with his regular British accent, after searching for an invite. J.A.R.V.I.S. could find no kind of invite what so ever, they never received one.

"... hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight.*" The lady on the channel continued to talk, "There is also a possibility that Mr. Stark has been spending a lot of time with his family ever since returning from Afghanistan." As the women continued to speak, Tony brought up the mask of the suit up to his face, looking over at the tv screen through the eyelids of the mask.

 _"The render is complete, sir,*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. said, as the silver suit on one of the screens turned to gold. Tony placed the mask of the suit back on the table, looking over at the screen. He watched the suit change from silver to gold. As he watched the color change, his son decided to walked over with interest, wanting to see the change of the suit, liking the suit even more with the new color. "A little ostentatious, don't you think?*" Tony asked the personal AI, holding a drink in his hands. _"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet.*"_ The AI responded, Draco looking over to see what his father was looking at. What his eyes came across was an older car, a Hot Rod to be more exact. "Hey Dad, can I make a suggestion?" Draco asked, grabbing his father's attention. Tony looked over towards him, giving his full attention to his son. "Yes?" The inventor asked the boy, wondering what Draco had in mind.

"Maybe you can add that color to the suit?" Draco asked, pointing at the Hot Rod. Tony smirked, before giving a nod. "You know what, that isn't a bad idea at all. Jar, throw some hot red in there," Tony said, before looking back towards the screens. _**"**_ _Yes, that should help you keep a low profile.*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. responded, immediately adding the hot red color to parts of the suit. Draco watched as the suit changed on the screen, the hot red color begining added to different places of the suit. _"The render is complete,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. notified Tony, who seemed to also like how it looked on the screen. "I like it, Jar. Fabricate it, paint it," Tony said, with a smirk on his face.

 _"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours.*"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. informed the two, letting them know how long it would take to be completed. "Don't wait up for me, honey,*" Tony said, as he got out of his seat, and beginning to walk out of the shop, Draco following behind him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, apologies for the long wait! Would you guys like to see Draco come along with Draco to that party, or do you have any suggestions in mind? Please tell me in the reviews! Also, please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!**

 **Also, the asterisks(*) mean the same things like in the past chapters. They are from the script, those lines don't belong to me. There are also lines that I paraphrased!**


End file.
